Truth must been told
by GraceLisse
Summary: The group, along with half of the school is in the cafeteria, covered in food. The principal comes in shocked and angry and wants to know what happened. Everybody seems angry at the group want them to explain. What did happen? Jarrett and Logan/OC story from us with a lot of drama! :D R&R :) Disclaimer: We didn't do it! :D Common story from StoryToBeToldAsOne and AllisseLove! :D
1. What happened?

**Hay guys! We're here with our first real multi- chapter story! :D**

**We needed a while, but we finally figured a lot of the details and didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long! :D**

**We also have an OC and we decided, that if she would really play in the show, she'd be portrayed by Bella Thorne :) **

**Well, we hope that you'll enjoy the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**It's Jarrett and Logan/OC! :D**

**The chapters with the flashbacks will of course be longer! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: The first chapter is planned to be out in a week! :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**The group, along with half of the school is in the cafeteria, covered in food. The principal comes in shocked and angry and wants to know what happened. Everybody seems angry at the group want them to explain. What did happen?**

* * *

**At the cafeteria in DITKA High School**

**Jasmine's POV:**

Lindy, Logan, Garrett, Delia and I were at the cafeteria, along with half of the rest of the school, all covered with food.

It gave a huge food fight and Lindy and I kinda were the cause of it...

Well, not only me and Lindy, but also the whole group.

Actually mainly Logan, Lindy and me but that was a long story, I didn't want to tell, because it was also kinda embarrassing.

''I still can't believe that you did that!'' Lindy cried at me in disbelieve and I looked mad at her.

I couldn't believe, that she still wasn't believing me. I was her best friend!

''I can't believe, that you're still not believing me! You got the whole thing totally wrong!'' I replied.

Lindy rolled her eyes and just wanted to reply something, as Logan came between us.

''Guys! Stop fighting! You already made a huge mess!'' He told us but we completely ignored it.

I didn't really care at the moment, what Logan was saying.

He was the one, who caused the whole problem at first and why I was involved in this, only to finally get what I want or better said, who I want...

''We made a huge mess? Did you forget, why this all started?'' I asked him, annoyed.

Especially not after what he did. That idiot.

''I normally never agree with Logan, but he's right. Plus I still want to know what happened!'' Skyler added and Logan glared at her, but didn't say anything.

Gosh, those two were really ridiculous.

''Me, too! Why can't you just finally tell us, what's up?'' Garrett asked us.

''Because Logan wanted to do stupid things in secret and don't want to tell anyone.'' I replied, snapping at Logan.

Logan glared back at me and I rolled my eyes.

''Well, you agreed to do it. I wasn't the one, forcing you in to it!'' Logan said to me, angry.

Okay, that wasn't exactly lied, but also not the whole truth.

''You tried to make it sound good to me, that you could get help with trying to get something. You would've never really got it, anyway!'' I cried at him.

This whole thing actually escalated, before it even started.

Suddenly Max, at the other end of the cafeteria threw in, ''I don't understand anything.''

Logan and I stopped our glaring contest and shouted at Max at the same time, ''Shut up!''

Actually, nobody had to care about what happened.

''Well, you guys own everyone an explanation. Except me, nobody knew what's going on and maybe that wasn't the best idea.'' Delia stated.

Well, she was the only one except Logan and me out of the group, who knew.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea, to tell her as the only person.

We shouldn't have told anyone. We shouldn't even have done it!

''I thought that you were my best friend!'' Lindy exclaimed, mad and I looked at her in disbelieve.

Why couldn't she just finally believe me?

''I thought that about you too, but you can't believe your own best friend! Wh-''

''What the heck is going on here?'' Suddenly someone said from the front door to the cafeteria and all our heads shot to who was standing there.

* * *

**Lindy P.O.V.**

Ohhh man this isn't good Mr. Thompson is here. This is bad news.

"Who started this mess!?" he asked angry, mostly all the students pointed to me and my friends.

There goes my good reputation I thought.

"You six! Go to my office right now!" He cried out loud and closed the door.

We carefully walked out the cafeteria, because off the food on the floor.

I had tears burned in my eyes. We all went different ways to go to the office.

I walked up the stairs and then I saw the principal office.

I swallowed hard and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He called mad.

I opened the door with my shaky hands and peeked my head out.

"Lindy come inside." He said, trying to be calm.

I stepped inside and sat down on the chair.

"Where are the others?" he asked me.

"I don't know probably on their way here. We went different ways" I told him the truth.

He slammed his fist on his desk and I shocked.

Lucky there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called, the door opened and Logan, Skyler, Delia and Garrett came inside.

"Where is Jasmine?" I asked them.

Garrett closed the door and answered "In the bathroom getting the spaghetti and yoghurt out her bra" he glared at me.

Now I feel guilty. There was another knock and Garrett opened it and there she was, my so called best friend.

I stood up and tried to apologize "Jaz, I'm so-" "Save it Watson, I'm mad at you" she interrupted me.

She walked to a chair and sat next to Garrett.

I sat next to her, and she turned her back at me. Well that wasn't friendly!

I wanted to say something about her bad behavior, but the principle started to talk "Okay now that we are complete I want to know…"

I turned back to face Mr. Thompson. "what happened to my cafeteria!?" he asked mad.

"There was a food fight?" Logan said what turned in to a question.

Mr. Thompson rolled his eyes and said "I meant what's the cause of the food fight!"

Everyone turned to Jasmine or Logan they both said the same thing "That's a long and complicated story"

Mr. Thompson crossed his arms and said "Well I have the whole Friday, so go on."

Logan or Jasmine have to begin with the story.

* * *

**We hope, that you liked the beginning or better end scene! :D**

**More will come soon! :)**

**Leave a review :)**

**GraceLisse**


	2. Recording

**Hey our lovely readers, we are back with the new chapter :D**

**We were happy about the reviews we're getting :)**

**Thank you guys so much :)**

**We hope that you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 1**

_Mr. Thompson rolled his eyes and said "I meant what's the cause of the food fight!" _

_Everyone turned to Jasmine or Logan they both said the same thing "That's a long and complicated story" _

_Mr. Thompson crossed his arms and said "Well I have the whole Friday, so go on." _

_Logan or Jasmine has to begin with the story._

* * *

**Recording **

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

Here I am, sitting with my best friends, and my ex best friend in the office from Mr. Thompson.

The office was filled with tension. Nobody moved a muscle, or even talked.

Mr. Thompson looked at us, one by one, he sighed and said "I don't care how long it takes, that one of you will speak, but one thing I'm sure and that is that nobody is going to leave soon till everything is explained, and I meant everything."

I looked at the group, they were still quiet.

'Oh for gods shake!' I thought madly.

I sighed deeply and said "Okay fine, I'll begin since nobody has the guts to start"

Everyone looked at me "Okay Jasmine go on" Mr. Thompson told me, I nodded and started. "It all started five weeks ago…"

* * *

**Flashback **

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

_I was at my locker looking at myself in the mirror._

_"I look fine!" I told to my reflection._

_"Yeah you are" I heard behind me, and saw Garrett. _

_I smiled at him and said "Hi Garrett how was your weekend?" _

_"It was okay, just went to my aunt and played football with my cousin. Yours?" he told then asked me._

_"I went shopping with my mother and aunt." I told him._

_"I can see, you look beautiful!" Garrett complimented me. _

_"Thanks I'm glad you like it" I said and smiled at him. _

_"Hey guys! What a wonderful Monday morning right?" Lindy greeted us really happy._

_"It would be wonderful if the school was closed today." Logan said, and he bro-hugged Garrett. _

_"Looking nice girl!" Lindy told me, I was wearing an orange sleeveless drape top, white skinny jeans and matching converse, with a ring and light makeup **(Link on our profile)**._

_"Well you look, nice by yourself too" I complimented her, she was wearing a white sleeveless top with a mint roses necklace, mint skinny jeans, white high shoos, light makeup and her hair straight **(Link on our profile)**._

_We sat down on the stairs and I asked, "Hey where is Delia?" _

_"She didn't felt well, but she would come she told me" Logan said, I nodded. _

_I looked over at Garrett and smiled ignoring the conversation between Logan and Lindy about health._

_Okay you all maybe guess it, but I have a huge crush on Garrett, and no not after I saw him in a tux. _

_Yes he did look so hot, but I liked him since he was in the dog suit at Fireman's Freddie's Spaghetti station. _

_Let's make clear he look hot in everything he's wearing._

_I turned back to the group and saw a girl with purple knit sweater, white jeans, white Oxford flats, dark brown curly hair and glasses. **(Link on our profile)** _

_"Hi Delia" I greeted her. She coughed and turned to me._

_"Hey" she said, and my reaction was "wow Delia! Your voice is all crack up." _

_She shot me a 'are you kidding' me look. I held my hands up and stood up._

_The bell rings and up to English yay! Not._

_"Well I see you guys in the second period." I hugged them all and winked at Garrett. _

_I walked away and heard him ask Logan "Did Jasmine got something in her eye?" _

_Oh Garrett, sometimes I'm asking myself why you are acting like an idiot. _

**Future time**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''Seriously? Did Jasmine have something in her eye?'' The principal asked in disbelieve.

I went a bit red. Even the principal found it ridiculous.

Well, but what should I've done in that moment?

''Sorry, that I can't read minds.'' I stated and Jasmine rolled her eyes at me.

Well, she didn't have much to say, since she was one of the main reasons, why we were sitting here.

''Okay, but that still doesn't explain anything.'' The principal added and looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

Everybody looked at Jasmine and Logan.

Logan sighed.

''How about I continue?'' He asked and everybody else nodded, except me.

I knew, what would come now.

I quickly shook my head and exclaimed, ''No!''

The others looked confused at me.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed.

''Why not? Do you want to tell on, Garrett?'' Jasmine suggested and I went even redder, if that was possible.

I groaned and then replied, ''Fine. Well, as Jasmine went away...''

* * *

**_Flashback _**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_"Did Jasmine have something in her eye?" I asked Logan, as she walked away._

_Logan rolled his eyes at me and I looked totally confused at him._

_Lindy and Delia chuckled and then Lindy told us, ''We're away now. We have to go to our class, too. Have fun in math.''_

_The two walked away and I turned back around to Logan._

_''Why did you roll your eyes at me?'' I questioned him and Logan just rolled his eyes again._

_Okay, I really didn't get him. I just wanted to know what's wrong with Jasmine._

_''Oh, nothing. By the way, the girls are going to mani-pedis today. Do you have time after the football practice? I have to talk to you about something!'' Logan exclaimed and I looked even more confused at him._

_''What about?'' I asked him._

_Normally, Logan didn't have any secrets in front of anyone._

_Logan was actually like an open book._

_''Well, I ... I have to talk to you about it somewhere else. How about we go to math's now?'' Logan suggested quick._

_I raised an eyebrow at him again._

_''You go to math on purpose to avoid my question?'' I asked him in disbelieve._

_Logan sighed and started walking. I followed him._

_Something was totally wrong with that guy._

_''I'm going to tell you later and yes, I want to go to - Okay, no I don't want to go to math but I don't want to talk about the whole thing right now.'' He told me and then walked in to the classroom._

_I followed him confused, not really knowing what to think about the whole thing._

_Well, if he'll stay with his word, I'll find it out soon, hopefully_

**_Future time_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Wait a second? Logan also had a secret? Which one?'' I asked Logan in disbelieve, who blushed.

Okay, I really didn't get my brother.

I was trying to help him the whole time and then he had a secret from me?

''Well, the secret didn't hold for long.'' Logan stated and glared at Garrett.

Garrett sighed and replied, ''That definitely wasn't my fault!''

''Could you guys please finally stay with the subject? We can also stay here the whole weekend if you want. I can call your parents and explain the situation to them. Maybe, they also want to hear the story.'' The principal stated.

The whole group quickly shook their head.

That was the last thing, they wanted.

''No! We will explain on! We promise it!'' Jasmine told the principal, who nodded now.

The group looked all at each other.

Nobody really wanted to tell on, what happened after that, but someone had to start.

Logan sighed and then said, ''Okay, I can continue the story... Well, after school...''

* * *

**Flash back **

**Logan P.O.V.**

_We went to the Rumble Juice. We sat down on our regular places and started to talk about out two best friends._

_"So what are we going to do now?" I asked the girls. _

_My sister rolled her eyes and said "Dude, Jasmine and Garrett are acting strange lately." _

_"How so?" I asked; let's just say I'm really confused right now._

_Because Delia and Lindy are supposed to do mani-pedis with Jasmine and now they are here with me in the Rumble Juice._

_"Umm when Jaz winked to Garrett?" Lindy told me._

_I was thinking back about it and Delia and Lindy rolled their eyes._

_"Oh, yeah, but maybe was Garrett right, maybe she did get something in her eye?" I said then. _

_They both raised their eyebrows._

_"Well, it could be that they may be like each-other more than best friends?" Delia guessed. _

_"Delia that's ridiculous! They don't like each-other like that" Lindy said._

_"Well how do you know that they don't like each-other?" I asked my sister. _

_She tried to say something but I know that I had won already._

_"Okay fine, I don't know" She gave in, I'm awesome. I said to myself._

_"So how are we going to find out?" _

_"Well, Garrett comes here in 10 minutes so I can hear him out, and you two do that also too Jaz and then we meet in the basement at 7 pm to confess something" I told them my plan. _

_They both agreed to it, what surprised me._

_Then Lindy tapped Delia's shoulder and said "we have to go, Jasmine is coming anytime at the salon" _

_Delia nodded and said "well here we go" _

_They both stood up and walked out the Rumble Juice. _

_I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for Garrett. _

_That didn't take that long. The doors opened and saw a sweaty Garrett. _

_I pressed the button from my phone on record when he walked to me and sat down._

_"Okay what do you need to tell me?" He asked me. _

_I looked at him and asked him. "What's going on between you and Jaz?"_

_He coughed and asked "what did you asked?" _

_I rolled my eyes. "What's with you and Jaz?" I asked him._

_He looked at me and said "we are okay, why?" _

_"I don't know you are acting really dump around her" I told him the truth._

_I mean sorry you will know when a girl winks at you that she likes you._

_"What do you mean by dump?" he asked dump again. _

_I groaned and said "that you giving weird answers when you around her" _

_He looked down sad, and said "I don't know where it came from" _

_"Garrett do you have feelings for her?" I asked him._

_Garrett sighed and said "I don't know what I feel for her, she's my best buddy." _

_"Do you like her" I asked him._

_"Yeah I like her as my friend" He replied to me._

_I slapped my forehead and said "I mean like her more than a friend" _

_Garratt was about to answer when someone asked "Who likes her more than a friend?" _

_Garrett screamed silently and I looked surprised that Jasmine was standing here._

_"Hey Jasmine, what brings you here?" I asked her. _

_She put her hand on her hip and said "I'm here for Lindy and Delia, they told me to go to here after the dentist" _

_I nodded and told her "they are at the salon waiting for you" _

_Jasmine nodded and said "oh okay I see you guys tomorrow" and with that she left._

_"So Garrett back to your answer" I told him, I waited for his answer but it didn't come._

_I slapped his face and he looked at me._

_"Dude I tell you, you like her more than a friend" _

_He stood up and said "No I don't, but I have to go, to my grandma see you tomorrow at school" and then he rushed out the Rumble Juice. _

_I grabbed my phone and said "Garrett is really bad at lying."_

_And stopped the recorder and walked out the Rumble Juice too on my way home. _

**Future time**

* * *

**Logan P.O.V.**

Garrett's head were in his hands. He was probably thinking about why he could be so stupid about his actions.

Well, but at that point, I really had to say that he was kinda right.

He should've just not denied it and then we wouldn't have had that problem.

Jasmine and I did pretty stupid things because of him and...

Okay, back to the subject.

''So, you were in love with her at that time?'' Lindy asked him shocked.

Garrett looked down and shook his head.

''At that time, I was really confused. I didn't exactly know what to do.'' He stated.

''Well, what happened in mani-pedis?'' the principal asked, now wanting to know, what else happened.

The girls looked at each other.

''How about, I tell the story on?'' Delia suggested and everybody looked at her now, nodding.

''Well, we were in mani-pedis, getting our nails and so on done and then Lindy started the subject...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_Lindy, Jasmine and I were at mani-pedis and not really talking._

_Delia and I honestly had no idea, how to start the conversation but we had to start somehow._

_I saw, how Lindy put the recorder out and I knew that it would start now._

_''So... Jaz...'' Lindy started after a while and Jasmine looked confused at her._

_Wow. Being her, she actually should know what'll probably come, when Lindy starts like that._

_''Yeah?'' Jasmine replied, confused._

_I rolled my eyes. If Lindy started, it could take forever._

_''We wanted to know, what's wrong with you. You're acting weird around Garrett since a while.'' I stated._

_Lindy nodded and Jaz looked shocked at us._

_''I-I I'm not acting weird around him. Everything is perfect.'' Jaz told us and Lindy and I rolled our eyes._

_She was only lying to herself._

_''You do know that denial isn't only a river in Egypt?'' Lindy asked her and I almost chuckled at the comment._

_Jasmine went red and didn't say anything._

_''There is nothing, really. I was just a bit tensed the past days, because I don't really know why, either.'' She stated._

_Lindy and I looked at each-other knowing._

_''And what was with the winking at Garrett? Why don't you just admit, that you have a crush on him?'' I asked her and Jasmine quickly shook her head._

_I was so not believing her._

_''That's so not true!'' She cried and then suddenly stood up and walked out._

_I saw, how Lindy stopped the recording and we both looked at each other again._

_''Okay, that was totally weird but there is something wrong and we know that.'' Lindy said and I nodded._

_''Yeah, we just really have to find out now, what but how? Those guys are so stubborn!'' I replied._

_Lindy just nodded again. We both knew how right I was with that but we had to find a plan._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Well this was our chapter **

**we hope that you all enjoyed reading!**

**Review!**

**Also thanks to all, who followed and favorited! :D**

**GraceLisse **


	3. Denial and meeting new girl?

**Hey our lovely readers, we are back with the new chapter for our story :D**

**We were happy about the reviews we're getting :)**

**They really made our day :D**

**Thank you guys so much :)**

**We hope that you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews with your opinion for the chapter! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 2**

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_''And what was with the winking at Garrett? Why don't you just admit, that you have a crush on him?'' I asked her and Jasmine quickly shook her head._

_I did so not believe her._

_''That's so not true!'' She cried and then suddenly stood up and walked out._

_I saw, how Lindy stopped the recording and we both looked at each other again._

_''Okay, that was totally weird but there is something wrong and we know that.'' Lindy said and I nodded._

_''Yeah, we just really have to find out now, what but how? Those guys are so stubborn!'' I replied._

_Lindy just nodded again. We both knew how right I was with that but we had to find a plan._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Denial and meeting new girl?**

**Jasmine's POV:**

''You guys recorded everything?'' I asked them in disbelieve.

I knew, that they wanted to find out what's wrong, but that?

That really was totally unbelievable!

Lindy and Delia looked down a bit.

''Yeah and you recorded me, too!'' Garrett cried angry.

''What should we've done? You guys didn't tell us anything and the bit you told, we wanted to record!'' Logan replied.

I glared at Logan. He actually had nothing to say to me, anyway.

''Guys! Stop fighting! I want to know the story on!'' The principal told them and the group looked at each other.

''I think we should start with the next day.'' Logan suggested and everybody looked at him.

I groaned at the thought of the next day and the principal raised an eyebrow.

Why did he have to say something about the next day?

Couldn't we have just skipped that?

Mr. Thompson said to Logan, ''Well, then tell the story on Logan.''

I glared at Logan, who ignored my look.

He just nodded and continued, ''Okay. Well, the next day after school, I went down to the basement of our house...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_After school and after I had eaten something, I wanted to go down in the basement._

_I was totally bored and maybe the girls were down there or so. Garrett was at football practice and would come later._

_I hated waiting but I also didn't want to try out the football thing._

_Well, so I walked downstairs, to see Jasmine sitting there and reading a book._

_She looked still really stylish in her white sleeveless top, dark blue ripped skinny jeans and her white sneakers. **(Link on our profile) **She looks also a bit sad and frustrated._

_Lindy or Delia weren't there and I remembered the thing, they recorded._

_Jasmine was in denial. As well as Garrett and maybe I could try to get something out of her._

_''Hey Jaz, where are Lindy and Delia?'' I greeted her, questioning and walked down._

_Jaz looked a bit confused up but then sighed._

_''They're shopping. They should be home in a half hour. I wasn't in the mood for shopping today.'' She replied._

_Okay, something was definitely wrong._

_I sat down to her and looked at her in disbelieve._

_''You and not shopping? Okay, what's wrong?'' I asked her._

_Jasmine sighed and put her book down on the table now._

_''There's nothing wrong, really. I just am not in the mood for shopping. I was shopping and at mani-pedis almost all week.'' She said to me and I rolled my eyes._

_Actually I knew what was wrong._

_''Why can't you just admit it?'' I questioned her and Jasmine looked confused at me._

_How could someone play dumb for so long the whole time? _

_''What do you mean with why can't I just admit it, Logan?'' She asked me, confused._

_I rolled my eyes at her._

_''Why can't you just admit, that you're in love with Garrett?'' I replied and Jasmine's eyes went wide._

_Of course, she wasn't. She lied to Lindy and Delia yesterday._

_I so knew it and now she'll probably try to find a good excuse._

_''I'm not in love with Garrett!'' She almost cried._

_I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then replied, ''Please. I might not be a girl but I saw your looks and your way, how you act around him.'' _

_Jasmine looked a bit worried at me but then her expression got serious again._

_''I tell you once again: I'm not in love with him. I don't know, if you have that from Lindy and Delia but it's not true.'' Jasmine stated and I rolled my eyes again._

_I stood up and said to her, ''You know that I'm right. You are in love with him!''_

_Jasmine just stood up and wanted to reply something, as Lindy came downstairs, wearing something totally new mint green sleeveless blouse, white skinny jeans and her mint green UGG'S. _**(Link on our profile).**

_Jasmine immediately closed her mouth and I looked knowing at her._

_Lindy looked confused between us and asked, ''Did I miss something?''_

_I shook my head and then replied, ''No, nothing. Everything is perfect. I have to go. Garrett comes soon. See you later.''_

_With that, I walked back upstairs. _

_I somehow had to get the truth out of Jasmine but how? _

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy P.O.V.**

"Oh so that happened in the basement" I exclaimed, Jasmine nodded and crossed her arms.

"See that isn't worst what he asked" Delia told Jasmine, Skyler nodded along with her.

Jasmine winded her eyes and said "Well excuse me! Were you two also there where Lindy and I were alone?!"

Oh and she is mad.

"Well since miss is mad I'll continue…" I said and saw Jasmine nodding that I could continue.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Lindy P.O.V.**

_As Logan left, Jasmine sat back down and asked "Where is Delia?" _

_I put my bags down and answered "Delia is at the dentist she will be back soon" _

_Jaz nodded and grabbed her English book._

_"Jaz what happened while Logan was here?" I asked her._

_"Like he said nothing, everything is perfect!" she answered little too soon. _

_I sat next to her and slammed the book shut._

_"Hey! I was reading!" she cried._

_"Yeah and we were talking" I told her sternly, she sighed and crossed her arms. _

_"Let me guess, he asked you if you love Garrett?" I guessed._

_Jasmine looked at me and asked "If you know he was asking that then why would you asked?" _

_"Just to know for sure" I said with a smile._

_"Well I got old news for you, I do not! I repeat **DO NOT** like Garrett!" Jasmine snapped, okay she made that really clear for me._

_I sighed and asked "we are best friends right?" _

_"Well of course we are Lindy" Jaz answered me._

_"And besties tell each-other everything" I told her._

_"Yeah…" she agreed with me._

_"So tell me, did you have feelings for him?" I asked her carefully._

_I covered my ears and saw Jasmines lips moving but I really didn't hear a thing. _

_I removed my hands from my ears and asked "Sorry what did you said?"_

_"I say, that I like him as a friend and maybe because of the puberty that I'm changing… like not begging much concentrated and begging all weird" She replied._

_I nodded in agreement and said "Yeah the hormones are our biggest problem in the puberty, also when it comes to Romantic stuffs then our hormones beat the crap out of u-…" _

_"DUDE I DON'T NEED THE TALK!" Jasmine interrupted me by yelling._

_I held my hands up in defense and said "I wasn't trying to!" _

_Jasmine nodded and said "any ways I know where you are going and my answer is still no" _

_"Come on Jasmine, don't lie to us we are your friends!" I told her shaking her shoulders._

_"Okay fine I'll say it if it makes you happy" I nodded and smiled._

_Jasmine stood up and called "I like Garrett just only as a FRIEND!" _

_She walked to the door and opened it. _

_Before she left she turned to me and ask "Did I made it clear?" _

_I nodded and then she closed the door. _

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

Yep I am totally quiet right now; Delia, Skyler, Garrett, Logan and Mr. Thomson looked at me.

"What?" is all I could say, and Mr. Thompson asked "Really I like Garrett just only as a friend?"

"Can we please go on; I have my embarrassment for this…" I looked at the clock and saw it was 1.20pm wow we are here already twenty minutes.

I ended my line "five minutes."

"What I want to know is what Garrett and Logan were doing that afternoon." Delia said,

Mr. Thompson looked at Garrett and Logan.

"I think that this will be meeting Skyler?" he asked them, they both nodded along with Sky.

"Who off you wanted to begin" Mr. Thompson asked them.

"Well when I pressed the door bell and Nora answered…"

* * *

**Flashback**

**Garrett P.O.V**

_"Hi there Garrett" she greeted me with a creepy smile._

_"Hey Mrs. Watson, is Logan here?" I asked her. _

_She was about to answer when Logan came running down the stairs and walked to me and said "Come we are going to the Rumble Juice" _

_I nodded and we said 'bye' to Nora and walked in the park. _

_"So, how was practice?" Logan asked me, starting a conversation. _

_"Hard, coach had a fight with his girlfriend and was really mad at us if we didn't do a thing right." I told him, stretching my arms forward._

_"Why are we going to Rumble Juice anyway?" I asked him._

_"Oh I don't want to be with my sister in one place now" Logan told me._

_"Why you have a fight with her?" I asked him._

_Logan shook his head and said "No, Jaz is there too and Delia will come, so I thought I would spare you some trouble." _

_I nodded and asked "wait, what kind of trouble?" _

_"With you and Jasmine" He replied._

_There it is again. "And no I don't want to talk about it; you know that I like her as a friend and nothing more right?" I asked him._

_"Yeah your brain says I don't like her as a friend, but your hart say I love her more as a friend" Logan told me, as we walked in the Rumble juice. _

_I tried to hide my red cheeks because I could feel my cheek burning. _

_Logan looked at me and I immediately knew that he would say something like 'see you're blushing' or that kind of lines, but he was frozen and I asked "what's wrong" _

_He only pointed to a red haired girl with a back, white and blue cotton top, black shorts and colorful Vans. **(Link on our profile)**_

_She was pretty, but I didn't get at first, what Logan's problem was._

_Then I saw, that his mouth was hanging wide open and I almost laughed at his expression._

_''Do I see someone in love now?'' I asked him._

_Logan snapped immediately out of his trance and shook his head._

_''Dude, she looks awesome but I don't have a crush on a girl, I just saw. Well, even though she is sooo pretty...'' Logan stated._

_I rolled my eyes at him. Talking about denial._

_''Thanks for the compliment.'' A voice behind us suddenly said and Logan turned around, his cheeks burning red._

_The girl had walked up to us and had heard, what Logan said._

_''Uhm- No problem.'' Logan replied and he went even redder._

_I laughed. Maybe I should help him a bit._

_I put my hand out to the red haired girl and told her, ''I'm Garrett and that's my best friend Logan. Who are you?''_

_The girl smiled, took my hand and shook it._

_''I'm Skyler. I'm pretty new here in town and just found this cool Smoothie place.'' She replied and I nodded._

_She seemed pretty nice and I had the feeling, that Logan thought that, too._

_Logan still stared a bit stunned at her and I had to stop myself from laughing again._

_''Well, that's cool. The place is awesome. We're hanging out here almost all the time after school.'' I said to her and she nodded._

_Logan nodded and finally seemed to find his voice again or at least he tried it._

_''Well, talking about this place. D- Do you want to drink a Smoothie with us?'' He asked her._

_Oh my god. This guy was really making a fool out of himself right now._

_Skyler shook her head, looking a bit guilty._

_''Sorry, but I was about to go, right now. We maybe see each other soon, again. It was nice to meet you, Logan and Garrett.'' She replied and then walked away._

_Logan stared after her and as she was away, he looked back to me._

_I almost felt sorry for him, as he looked like that but only almost after what happened, yesterday._

_It was almost like a payback more or less if you wanted to call it like that, actually._

_I laughed and asked him to tease him, ''Sure you don't want anything from her and what that look and the no voice?''_

_"Well, um… I was uhhh… finding the right words?" he started and but it turned out more in a question. _

_I laughed at my blond friend and asked "Right words for not totally screw it?" _

_he nodded and I tried not to laugh harder. _

_"Well, I have my embarrassing for today." Logan said and sat down on the bench. _

_I sat down next to him and said "Well that called Love, my dear not yet love-stuck friend" _

_He glared at me, but he wouldn't do a thing and I just nodded. _

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett P.O.V.**

"Wow it looks like Logan was in your shoes that day." Lindy told me and laughed.

"Two things, one no and two I'm not that stupid how he was." I told her.

"Yeah, sure but dude you asked Logan if Jasmine got something in her eye and I would bet for $100 dollars that it was an flirting action from her" Skyler told me, oh yeah bring it back in.

I looked at Jaz and she was nodding about what Sky said.

"yeah that was pretty stupid too" Delia agreed with her by saying that.

"Well I finished the puzzle!" I called proud.

"But that's not the puzzle Mrs. Babcock took away from you." Jasmine replied.

"She took it away too soon Jaz" I stated.

"No sweetie she didn't" She replied, laughing a bit.

"Yeah thanks for breaking it in to me again." I told her.

Jasmine smiled at me and said "Your welcome sweetie"

"Oh, Babcock she is a creepy woman" Mr. Thompson told us.

"wait you had Babcock too?" Logan asked Mr. Thompson.

"No, my daughter is one of her students now." He told us.

"Wow" I all I could say.

"Mr. Thompson don't you think that she smelled like-"Jasmine started.

"Corns and hairspray?" He finished for Jasmine.

We all nodded and laughed about that except Skyler who was really confused.

After the laughter died, Mr. Thompson said "Okay, we leave this behind and continue the story"

We all groaned.

* * *

**That was our third chapter! :)**

**We hope that you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**GraceLisse**

**P.S.: We already told you but in case that you forgot: The OC Skyler is portrayed by Bella Thorne :)**


	4. Yes, I am

**Hey our lovely readers, we are back with the new chapter :D**

**We were happy about the reviews we're getting :)**

**Thank you guys so much :)**

**We hope that you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

* * *

**Recap from chapter 3 **

_"Mr. Thompson don't you think that she smelled like-"Jasmine started_

_"Corns and hairspray?" he finished for Jasmine, we all nodded and laughed about that except Skyler who was really confused. _

_After the laughter died, Mr. Thompson said "okay, we leave this behind and continue the story" we all groaned. _

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

We all groaned and Mr. Thompson said "Yeah, we have to continue, or you will stay here in the weekend too"

I shook my head and said "Okay I'll begin."

Eyes were on me "Well the next day we were at school…"

* * *

**Flash back**

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

_I pushed my hair on one side put my earring in. _

_I looked at Garrett who was looking awkwardly at me. _

_"What?" I asked him with a smile._

_"Why are you doing that?" He asked me._

_I laughed and said "that's my way to put long earrings on." _

_He nodded and said "Well you look stunning" _

_I smiled at him and saw that he was sort off checking me out. _

_I was only wearing black jeans, orange sleeveless top, black shoe boots, light make up and some jewelry. **(Link on our profile) **_

_"Thanks Garrett" I said and then Logan and Delia appeared._

_"Hey guys" they greeted us._

_"Sup, man" Garrett greeted Logan with a bro-hug. _

_"Where is Lindy?" I asked Delia, who looked really cute. _

_A sweater with black hearts, red jeans, some gladiator sandals, and necklace her glasses and bag and add some light make up. **(Link on our profile)**_

_"Lindy is fixing her make up or something" Logan said._

_"Guys, Guys" Lindy came to us really happy._

_"What is it?" we all asked._

_"There is a new kid!" She exclaimed. _

_"Wow, already a new kid? Tom just came here two months ago!" Delia said. _

_My blond friend nodded and her straight hair came against her shoulders, by her orange red pull over sweater, light blue skinny jeans, light brown ankle boots.** (Link on our profile)**_

_"Hmmm, I wonder if it's a guy or a girl" I said, thinking._

_Just then Garrett smacked Logan's arm and said "I bet it's the girl who we met yesterday" _

_Lindy, Delia and I looked at them and asked "Really?" _

_Logan shook his head and said "No it can't be her" _

_"Well it can be Logan she didn't look like a collage girl" Garrett told him. _

_Logan scratches his neck._

_"Well it can be you thought that the toilet paper was so soft like a cloud but it wasn't." Logan said._

_I knew he wouldn't talk about it, because I have three reasons to check it on him._

_Reason one: He scratches his neck always._

_Reason two: He always wants to win a conversation with Garrett by said also the begin line 'Well it can be… or something else'_

_Reason three: He makes always a weird sentence as he's a little nervous, or not sure sometimes he would blame someone for something stupid _

_What I can't help it that I can read body language! _

_"But how does the girl looks like?" Delia asks the guys. _

_"Well her hair color was ginger, but sometimes it looks like fire if her hair is shining in the sun. Her eye color was brow. She speaks great English al tough you see that she isn't full American, and in my eyes she looked like another fashionista" Garrett described her. _

_Lindy, Delia and I nodded and Lindy asked "what is her name?" _

_"Or did you guys forget her name? Or forgot to ask her? Or did some of you a really stupid thing" Delia asked Logan and Garrett trying not to laugh. _

_The reason is simple why she said that, well Logan and Garrett and not that kind of dudes that knows what they have to do if they are around girls. _

_Sure with Lindy, Delia and me they are totally their selves, but if they meet some new girls they do really weird. _

_"Her name is Skyler and yeah someone did something really stupid" Garrett told us, looking at his blond best friend. _

_Now my eyes were on Logan too. _

_"What was it?" Lindy asked her twin brother, he didn't answer._

_"He just got love stuck" Garrett told us._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

''Love stuck?'' The principal asked a bit confused.

The group looked at him with raised eyebrows.

''It's the same expression like love sick.'' Jasmine explained to the principal, who now nodded.

Logan went a bit red at the thought and Skyler looked a bit in disbelieve at him.

''Well, he did the best to not show at first that he was in love with me.'' Skyler stated.

Logan looked down and then quickly said, ''Because I wasn't!''

Lindy, Jasmine, Garrett and Delia rolled their eyes at him.

''Of course you weren't. That's why you acted so stupid a-''

''Stop it!'' Logan cried.

The principal looked confused at the group.

''What did happen then?'' He asked them and everybody looked at Logan.

Logan groaned. He definitely didn't want to tell that.

Well, but the others still stared at him and he sighed, looking down.

''Fine I'll continue after Garrett said that...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's P.O.V._**

_"He just got love stuck" Garrett told us._

_I glared at him. He knew that that wasn't true._

_At least that was what I told him._

_''That's not true! Sure, that girl is looking okay but I'm not in love with her!'' I replied, mad._

_I really wasn't, I think. I only saw her one time._

_That would be so weird, if I was._

_The others looked at me with raised eyebrows and I glared back._

_Garrett chuckled and stated, ''From your looks at her I would mean that you think more about her than just her, looking 'okay'.''_

_I went a bit red at that comment._

_Lindy looked a bit shocked and then asked, ''You're really in love Logan?''_

_I went even redder at that and Jasmine and Delia also looked questioning at me now._

_How could I finally get out of this? I had to do something._

_Jasmine grinned and meant, ''Of course, he is. I can see it at his body language. The reddened cheeks, the scratching neck earlier, the trying to talk you out face. Everything shows it.''_

_Now, I got angry._

_Instead of helping me, even though I tried to help her down in the basement, she got me even more into this._

_I didn't only talk to her about Garrett because of the other girls._

_I wanted to help HER with him._

_''Okay for the last time and I'm only going to say that once more.'' I started, now really, really mad._

_This was going definitely too far and they actually should know that._

_Sure, Skyler was damn beautiful and everything but that was just too far._

_I didn't even know what I felt for her._

_''I have no idea who this Skyler really is, I only saw her one time and she isn't even that pretty. She looked at me with that 'I can have everyone' look and that's just pour arrogant. I don't have anything for her and I really hope that she is NOT the new pupil.'' I told the others._

_Instead of looking shocked, they suddenly all looked afraid._

_Why did they look afraid?_

_Now, they looked at me with a 'Don't talk on' look but I wanted to continue, ''And-''_

_Then suddenly I got, what they meant._

_''She's standing behind me, isn't she?'' I asked, afraid._

_I didn't need to hear the answer._

_I could only be right, looking at the faces of my friends that were with shock and worries._

_Before I could even turn around, the person behind me replied, ''Yes I am.''_

_I turned around, to see Skyler standing there._

_I totally regretted, what I just said as I saw her._

_She was looking beautiful in her red long V-neck top, dark blue demi front ripped jeans, black ankle boots, ruby red earrings and her hair braided and the brown smokey eyes.** (Link on our profile) **_

_My mouth was wide open and I actually wanted to apologize but nothing really came out._

_I had no idea what to say._

_I just totally screwed it up and I didn't even really know that girl so far._

_It wouldn't be a miracle, if she hates me now._

_Why did I even say such things? Even if it was only disagreeing with my friends, about being in love with her?_

_Skyler crossed her arms and then told me, ''Well, it's nice to know what you already think about me, Logan.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy P.O.V.**

"Well Logan I need to say, don't judge a book by its cover" Mr. Thompson told him.

Logan nodded and said "I know I shouldn't have said that, but it's really irritating when everyone tells you that you are in love with a person. But you aren't"

"Yeah, now you also feel how Garrett and I feel around you guys. Recording everything what we were saying!" Jasmine snapped at him, but glared at me and Delia.

I got a guilty feeling, we just wanted to know if they like each-other more than friends, and we totally see that they are in love with each-other.

"Well what happened next?" Mr. Thompson asked us, again there was a silence.

Finally Skyler spoke up. "Okay so, when I heard what Logan said about me, I wasn't really happy"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Skyler P.O.V._**

_He was just standing there looking at me not knowing what to say._

_"Skyler, I didn't want t-"I didn't let him finish his sentence and said "I don't care what you are trying to say" and walked away. _

_It's so nice first day at school and knowing that you already have an enemy or hater or whatever it called._

_I opened my locker and put my five books in my locker closed the locker door. _

_I turned around and started to search for my classroom._

_Biology on the first floor, but I don't know where the classroom is. _

_It didn't have plates on the door with the lesson name like in my old school. _

_But only numbers and let's just say me and numbers are not a good combination. _

_Suddenly a voice called my name. _

_I turned around and saw the brown haired fashion girl who was also in Logan's group coming to me._

_"If you are here to tell me that Logan didn't mean it then, you have to save your breath" I told her. _

_She looked at me and said "No, I'm helping you out here." _

_I looked surprised at her, mostly I think that girls who really look like fashionistas are spoiled brats, really rich and mean, but this chick is maybe different._

_"Okay thanks, umm" I started,_

_"Jasmine, or Jaz, you can choose." She told me with a smile. _

_Okay never judge a girl by her looks. I told myself._

_"Can I have your schedule?" She asked me._

_I nodded and gave it to her. _

_She looked at it and said "Well that's good news you are in the same classes as me this week"_

_"So where is the biology class?" I asked her._

_She smiled and said "that's the other hallway from the first floor, but our biology teacher is sick so we having first period free." _

_My eyes winded and asked "How do you know that?" _

_We walked to the stairs and she told "Oh it was on the site." _

_I nodded and we walked down the stairs._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''You walked after Skyler?'' Logan asked me a bit in disbelieve.

He shouldn't act like this seriously.

I could've also said some bad things about him, but I just helped Skyler.

''I wouldn't be mad about that. After you scared her away, someone had to help her.'' I replied.

Skyler nodded and Logan looked down.

''Well, what happened then? I want to know the story.'' Mr. Thompson told us, we all looked at each other.

Where should we start would be the better question.

''I tell on, what happened after Jasmine went away.'' Garrett stated and everybody looked at him now.

I also wanted to know what the boys did as I was away.

''Well, as Jasmine was away...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_After Skyler went away, Jasmine just followed her after a glare at Logan._

_Lindy and Delia also crossed their arms at him._

_Logan holds his hands up in defense and asked, ''What?''_

_Lindy rolled her eyes at him._

_''That really was everything but nice, Logan. Well, we got to go, too. Our next lesson is soon. Let's go, Delia.'' Lindy replied and Delia nodded, following her._

_I sighed and Logan looked questioning at me._

_I rolled my eyes at him._

_''Dude, you totally screwed it up.'' I told him._

_Logan groaned and then looked down._

_''I know that it was stupid, what I did and I shouldn't have done that. I feel really sorry, but I just tried to make a point.'' Logan told me._

_I rolled my eyes again and Logan raised an eyebrow at me._

_''What point? That you can't stand Skyler and that she's whatever? It didn't seem like that as we saw her the first time at Rumble Juice.'' I stated._

_Logan sighed and leaned against his lockers, looking totally worried._

_''I really didn't want to hurt her.'' Logan told me honest. ''No, I don't hate her, but it's also not true that I'm in love with her.''_

_Well, the second sentence didn't sound that honest._

_Okay, but if I'd say more now, it only leads in to a fight._

_''Well, whatever you say, but you really have to apologize to Skyler she didn't deserve that at all.'' I replied and Logan nodded._

_''I know. Well, I have to find a way to apologize for real to her at first.'' He said._

_I nodded this time and then he added, ''Let's go to class. I don't need more detention this week. I already have enough problems right now.''_

_I chuckled at that comment._

_''You can say that out loud, dude.'' I told him and then we walked to our first class._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter! **

**Don't forget to review and tell us your opinion! :)**

**GraceLisse**


	5. Empty Apologizes

**Hey our lovely readers, we are back with the new chapter :D**

**We were happy about the reviews we're getting :)**

**Thank you guys so much for that and for all the support in general! :)**

**Sorry for the delay. I (Gabrie) was and still am sick and we needed a bit longer :/**

**We hope that you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Recap from chapter 4**

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_''Well, whatever you say, but you really have to apologize to Skyler she didn't deserve that at all.'' I replied and Logan nodded._

_''I know. Well, I have to find a way to apologize for real to her at first.'' He said._

_I nodded this time and then he added, ''Let's go to class. I don't need more detention this week. I already have enough problems right now.''_

_I chuckled at that comment._

_''You can say that out loud, dude.'' I told him and then we walked to our first class._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''You could've really said that out loud, Garrett.'' Mr. Thompson stated and Logan blushed.

I chuckled and nodded at that comment.

Logan suddenly stated to me and now I blushed.

I knew that I wasn't that much better with Jasmine, but I didn't need to have it rubbed in to my face.

''Well, besides you I still looked pretty good. Especially at the day, when you screwed it up for the first time'' I replied.

Logan glared at me and I shrugged.

''For the first time, there's more?'' Mr. Thompson asked.

All the girls nodded and Logan went even redder at the thought.

Lindy grinned and said, ''How about Logan tells the story on?''

Logan glared at her but all the attention was on him now.

''Fine'' He replied. ''Well, after school Garrett and I were going to; Rumble Juice...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_The same day after school_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_Garrett and I had just walked out of school after our last lesson._

_The girls said that they still had something to do and I wasn't really unhappy about the whole thing._

_I knew that they would annoy me about the thing with Skyler and me, being so stupid._

_Well, I didn't really need to hear that and I knew that Garrett also wanted to know a lot._

_''So...'' Garrett started as we went through the doors of the school. ''How do you want to apologize to Skyler?''_

_I groaned and walked a bit quicker but Garrett followed me._

_How good I knew my best friend._

_Well, it would've been bad or not._

_''I don't know, okay?'' I replied. ''I have no idea what happened and I really want to make it right.''_

_Suddenly, I realized what I had just said. Great_

_Garrett grinned and asked me, ''Well, why do you want to make it that right?''_

_He still was thinking that I wanted something from Skyler?_

_Well, she was beautiful and she seemed nicer like I gave her credit for but I wasn't in love with her._

_I barely knew anything about her._

_''Seriously, I did a totally stupid thing and I really want to make it right again. She didn't deserve that and I really shouldn't have said that.'' I told him._

_Garrett nodded this time and we continued walking._

_I really meant it. I didn't want a fight and I knew that it was stupid._

_''Well, then you really need a really good plan.'' Garrett told me and I sighed._

_I didn't want to talk about this again._

_''Like you need a really good plan to get the whole thing about Jasmine right, since you're kinda blind?'' I replied and Garrett looked shocked at me._

_Ha. I so got him. The whole thing with Jasmine really got him and I knew that._

_I just had to get some confession out of him._

_I knew that Jasmine wanted something from him and I also knew that the feelings were mutual._

_Garrett just didn't want to admit it._

_''There's nothing because of Jasmine.'' He told me and I rolled my eyes at him._

_I was the one with the denial, seriously?_

_''Sure there is nothing. I mean, you guys- I don't even know what to say about this but there is something and you know that!'' I exclaimed._

_No, I wasn't the best one, when it came to feelings._

_You guys should've noticed that already._

_''There is nothing going on. Besides we're at Rumble Juice now. Let's finally go in.'' Garrett replied and I sighed but followed him through the doors._

_There was no use in trying to talk to him right now._

_He wouldn't tell me the truth right now anyway but I really wanted to help the two._

_We went to the counter and ordered our Smoothies._

_While I turned back around after getting our smoothies, I told Garrett, ''You just have to-''_

_Before I could finish my sentence, I bumped in to someone and the smoothie got poured all over the girl that I bumped in to._

_Oh my god. That was... Skyler…_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia P.O.V.**

I silently giggled and thought Logan was such a boob in that flashback.

"You poured smoothie over Skyler?" Mr. Thompson asked surprised.

Logan nodded and was turning red,

"And I thought that you knew how to treat a girl right" He said and shook his head.

"Maybe one of you girls will continue?" Mr. Thompson asked one of us.

I nodded but before I began Jasmine sighed and said "Well the girls and I were waiting for Skyler…"

* * *

**Flashback **

**_Jasmine P.O.V._**

_I lend against her locker while Delia and Lindy were talking about Garrett and me. _

_I completely ignored them talking. _

_It was going well until Lindy asked "Right Jasmine?" _

_I looked at my friend. "What?" I asked._

_Delia giggled and said "you were daydreaming" _

_I shook my head and said "No, I wasn't I was just looking if Skyler just came." _

_"Yeah sure you hope that Garrett was here" Lindy told me._

_I rolled my eyes and asked "Why would I be hoping that?" _

_"Well mostly he hugs you from behind." Delia kinda reminds me. _

_"Yeah but it doesn't mean that I miss that" I lied to them. _

_"Besides he doesn't do that anymore" I told them._

_Since Lindy, Logan and Delia are obsessed with getting us together, Garrett got not comfortable anymore around me. _

_I miss his hug, because when he hugs me it looks like I'm hugging a big teddy bear. _

_It was really our thing since the third grade. _

_"Hey Skyler" Lindy greeted her I snapped back to reality and saw Skyler _

_"Hey Sky!" I greeted her. _

_She hugged me shortly and I asked "What are we going to do?" _

_Delia looked at her watch and said "Well we could go to Rumble Juice and get a drink"_

_I smiled and said "Sounds good to me" _

_Lindy nodded and Skyler said "Sure let's go then" and we walked out the school. _

_Skyler was a really cool and nice girl. _

_"So Skyler can I ask you something?" I asked her._

_Skyler looked at me and nodded. _

_"Where are your parents from? Because you look not like at total American" I told her. _

_She laughed and opened the door from Rumble Juice. _

_"Well actually my mom is a Philippian and my dad is AHHHH!" _

_Skyler started to scream the last part. _

_Oh my god! Logan and Garrett where there too and I see that Logan dropped some drink over her._

_"Skyler I am so sorry I had to look where I was going!" Logan apologized immediately to Skyler. _

_Skyler whipped the strawberry and black berry juice from her face and Logan ran to the counter to get some paper napkins. _

_He gives her the paper napkins and for the first time this day I hear Skyler say "thanks Logan"_

_Logan smiled and said "well that's all I could do after that happened." _

_Thank god he isn't Loganing this time._

_"Do I need to get more paper napkins?" he asked her. _

_Aww he is sweet to her right now. _

_I'm glad he's trying to help her and saying sorry to her hopefully he won't ruin that. _

_"Yeah, you little spilled 80 present over me." Skyler told him and laughed a little. _

_They walked to the counter and got some more paper napkins. _

_"Hmm, I'm wondering if that's his plan to say sorry to her." Garrett said and put an arm around my shoulders._

_There was this funny feeling again. I wonder why this mostly happens to me. _

_Garrett and I are just friends and nothing more. _

_Okay maybe Mega Best Friends, but that is it. _

_"Aww you guys are so cute together!" Delia and Lindy squealed and then Garrett's arm wasn't on my shoulders anymore. _

_Good-bye warm feeling. I shot a glare at my friend Lindy and Delia. _

_I turned to Garrett and asked "You okay?" _

_He didn't think a second and said "Yeah I totally fine! Why would there be something wrong?" _

_I looked at Garrett and saw his cheeks turned pink. _

_"Oh you just freaked out, like you didn't finish your puzzle in class" I told him._

_He looked at me and said "she took it away too soon! I almost had it!" _

_I nodded "Yeah I know, but do karaoke is not a human bone in your body." I remind him, while thinking back at it._

_"I know I'm stupid I couldn't finish that dam puzzle!" He stated._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

I looked a bit down at the thought of that scene.

It was great to have an arm around Jasmine and then Lindy and Delia had to ruin everything.

''You guys should've realized it already there that you are head over heels for each other.'' Lindy stated.

I went bright red and didn't say anything.

Logan chuckled and I glared at him.

''Well, but Logan wasn't that smooth either.'' I stated and Logan rolled his eyes.

''Well, that's not true. At least today, he acted okay.'' Skyler replied and Logan smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything.

''Well... What happened?'' Mr. Thompson asked.

Skyler looked at Logan one last time and replied, ''Well, after Logan brought more napkins to me...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Skyler's POV:_**

_''Here are some more napkins. I am really sorry, Skyler.'' Logan stated and gave me them._

_I took them thankfully and tried to make my shirt at least look like not a total disaster._

_Logan sighed and still looked guilty at me._

_That boy had something cute, but once again the thing of this morning came back in to my mind._

_''Thanks Logan.'' I replied quickly and Logan nodded._

_I knew that he was worried and he actually also had all good reasons, too._

_If the whole thing goes on like this, he could be as cute as he wants but I didn't know if I really wanted him as a friend._

_Logan saw my look and sighed._

_''Skyler I don't only have to apologize for what just happened.'' __He stated and I sighed as well._

_Well, at least he tried to apologize._

_I stopped to try to clean my shirt up since it was useless and looked waiting at him._

_Logan sighed again and then added, ''I'm sorry for what I said this morning. My friends were annoying me and I wanted to make a point.''_

_I looked at him a bit in disbelieve._

_''Ah point about what?'' I asked him angry._

_What did he mean with that? Why did he have to make a point with anything that has to do with me?_

_Well, and then say all that mean things about me?_

_''I- I- I- Well, it's kinda complicated.'' Logan stated and I rolled my eyes at him._

_It was kinda complicated?_

_''Well, then begin. I want to hear it if you want me to forgive you.'' I replied._

_Logan looked a bit shocked at me._

_I put my hands on my hips and waited._

_Nothing came._

_''Well, then I take back the fact that I forgave you. Thank you really much, Logan.'' I told him and then walked away._

_I didn't know why but something about this made me really, really angry._

_Why couldn't he be just like Garrett or like his sister! _

_W__ell okay maybe not like Garrett because he doesn't know what to do with a girl. _

_Yeah I know it's weird for me to see that in one day, but I totally saw how he looks at her and I'm pretty sure Jasmine is so blind that she doesn't see it, or Jasmine is playing hard to get with him… _

_A__nyway I will find out._

_I went to the girls and Garrett and lied "I need to go my mom wants me home, see you all later" I_

_took a last glance at Logan who was looking down and slamming his fist on the counter a__nd I went to the door._

_I don't care that I lied to them, I don't like that they are asking me what happened back there._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia P.O.V.**

I got some noodles out my hair and put stood up and threw it in the trash can.

"I have to agree with Skyler and her thoughts about you two" Mr. Thompson started to tell Jasmine and Garrett.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked him.

"Well I'm the principal here already ten years and I see every day couples that like each-other or persons who totally like each-other but don't do a thing." Mr. Thompson explained to them.

"So what's your point?" Garrett asked him.

I knew exactly what Mr. Thompson wanted to say-

"Well Garrett, he's trying to tell you that, you and Jasmine are that kind of teens that like each-other but are afraid to admit it" I replied for Mr. Thompson.

Mr. Thompson nodded and added "witch is so sad, because since you all were coming to this school I saw the first couple weeks Jasmine and Garrett hugging except greeting each-other like he does to Logan. I need to admit you two are a really cute couple together Jasmine and Garrett."

They both blushed about what Mr. Thompson said.

I really want to make a picture of that.

Sadly I have my phone in my locker.

"Well Mr. Thompson I'm glad that you are agreeing with Logan, Lindy, Skyler and me, but it gets worse." I told our principal and he raised his eye brow and asked "Oh really?"

"Yeah really, and maybe awkward too" I told him and send Jasmine and Logan a creepy glare.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sorry again for the delay :/**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**See ya at the next chapter! :D**

**GraceLisse**


	6. Logan's crazy plan

**Hey our lovely readers, we are back with the new chapter for our story :D**

**We were happy about the reviews we're getting :)**

**They really made our day :D**

**Thank you guys so much :)**

**We hope that you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews with your opinion for the chapter! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Recap from chapter 5**

_They both blushed about what Mr. Thompson said. _

_I really want to make a picture of that. _

_Sadly I have my phone in my locker. _

_"Well Mr. Thompson I'm glad that you are agreeing with Logan, Lindy, Skyler and me, but it gets worse." I told our principal._

_He raised his eye brow and asked "Oh really?" _

_"Yeah really, and maybe awkward too" I told him and send Jasmine and Logan a creepy glare._

* * *

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

I didn't enjoy Delia's glare at all.

It makes me go little closer to Garrett, who put his arm around my shoulders.

Mr. Thompson looked at me and Garrett and smiled a little "keep it like that Garrett" he told him.

Then his hand moved to my back and I really want to slap the principal now, but I didn't do that.

"Okay so who is going to move on?" He asked us.

I looked at the group and snapped a little, "Why would Lindy not continue it, since she wanted to be always right."

Garrett rubbed my back and I calmed down a little.

I could feel her glaring at me and she said "Okay so when Sky went out the Rumble Juice, we immediately went to Logan…"

* * *

**Flashback **

**Lindy P.O.V.**

_"Okay what the heck happened?" Delia asked confused. _

_There was only one person who could tell us what happened and that was my twin brother._

_"Let's ask Mr. Girl-problem" Garrett said and we all agreed to it and walked to my little brother, who was now leaning against the counter with a sad face._

_"Ahem" I started; Logan looked up and groaned when he saw us. _

_"Not in the mood to talk to you girls" Logan started._

_Jas, Delia and I looked at Garrett but then my twin said "Or Garrett"_

_"Logan please, tell us what happened" Jasmine begged my brother, not that is a bad choice, but Logan don't like it when I beg him to do something._

_Like doing the laundry or the dishes so he's putting his Loganing in place._

_"Nothing, okay!" Logan snapped, "Well if nothing happened then why did she went away?" I asked my brother while crossing my arms. _

_"This has something to do with you and your Loganing" Delia stated and pointed to Logan._

_"Why does it have to do with me?" he asked us._

_I face palmed myself and said in a 'duh' tone "Because she was here with you"_

_"Bro come on tell us." Garrett pushed him a little. _

_Logan looked at us before sighing._

_"Well, she forgave me for my smoothie accident but then she wanted to know why I said those things at school. And I answered by 'I just wanted to make a point' and then she asked me 'what kind of point' then I answered 'it's complicated' 'well, then begin. I want to hear it if you want me to forgive you.' She replied to me, I didn't answer her just trying to find the right words. So I would not screw it up again, but then she said 'Well, then I take back the fact that I forgave you. Thank you really much, Logan.' Then she stormed off leaving me alone here." He explained us. _

_"Then why didn't you say that we were arguing about you, liking her." Delia asked him also crossing her arms. _

_"Because I know how girls are in to these things, if I told her then she will ask me 'and do you like me?' and then I know that I will screw it" Logan explained to us. _

_I put my hands on my hips and said "You are just afraid that she will laugh at you when you tell her that you like her" and then started a complaining battle between us._

_"I do not like her!" _

_"Yes you do!" _

_"I don't" _

_"You do!" _

_We didn't know how many times we argued but we got interrupted. _

_"This sounds really familiar to me" Jasmine said looking up to Garrett and asked him "Does this complaining battle also sound familiar to you?" _

_Garrett nodded and said "Like every day" and put his hand on her shoulder and Jasmine leaned against his chest smiling._

_I swear if those two keeps denying that they like each-other then I'll lock them up in a room till they realize their feelings for each-other!_

_''Yeah, I'm the one who denies his feelings.'' Logan suddenly stated and Jasmine glared at him._

_I rolled my eyes at him and put my hands on my hips._

_''You guys are all denying your love to people right in front of you!'' I exclaimed, mad._

_Logan shook his head and looked at me in disbelieve._

_''I'm not denying anything and I'm going home now. Bye.'' He told us and then walked out of Rumble Juice._

_We others all looked a bit stunned at each other._

_Logan really was mad._

_Well, but he also was lying to us, his best friends and I was also his sister!_

_''Who's going to talk to him?'' Delia asked and we all looked at each other._

_Not even Garrett seemed to want to do it._

_Jasmine groaned and then replied, ''I'll do it.''_

_We others looked at each-other._

_Garrett stared after Jasmine and Delia chuckled and told him, ''Why don't you go after her? Not that Logan and Jasmine are going to make out, out of frustration.''_

_He flinched at Delia's comment and I couldn't help but chuckle, too._

_That idea with Jasmine and Logan, making out was so ridiculous and it showed only once more, how much Garrett was in to Jasmine._

_Otherwise, he wouldn't have had that reaction._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''At least I thought that at that time.'' Lindy added to her part of the story.

Jasmine and Logan both rolled their eyes at her.

''Even if we tell you it a million times, you wouldn't believe it, would you?'' Jasmine asked Lindy.

Lindy shook her head and just leaned back in her chair, as Logan suddenly seemed to remember something.

''Wow, thank you really much for all wanting to go after me.'' Logan stated, annoyed.

The others rolled their eyes at him.

''I think you should know the best, how you are when you're mad. Even worse than when you're loganing.'' Delia replied.

Logan glared at her but didn't say anything.

''Well, what happened then?'' Mr. Thompson asked Jasmine and Logan curious.

Jasmine and Logan looked at each other and then Logan groaned.

''I tell the story on. Well, I was down in the basement as...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_After I went away from the guys, I went home and down in to the basement._

_I couldn't believe that they were annoying me so much, because of Skyler._

_I really didn't need that and they wouldn't understand me, anyway._

_They were already all freaking out, because of Jasmine and Garrett._

_Well, but those two really were head over heels for each other and everybody could see that without a doubt._

_I groaned and let myself sink deeper in to the couch, while trying to get myself on other thoughts._

_I really screwed it up with Skyler again._

_Sometimes I was really acting like a total idiot and Skyler was such a great girl._

_She was beautiful, nice and has a great personality from what I knew and I was constantly screwing it up._

_Really smooth Logan, really smooth._

_I groaned again, just as someone came downstairs._

_I expected it to be Lindy, but it was Jasmine._

_''How did you come in here?'' I asked her confused._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes, walked the last steps down and sat down to me on the couch._

_''Wow, that's a nice way to greet your best friend. Your mom let me in and besides, I really have to talk to you.'' She replied._

_I looked totally confused at her and Jasmine rolled her eyes._

_''It's about Skyler and you know that as well as me.'' She added._

_This time I rolled my eyes._

_She wanted to talk to me about my love live, while she wasn't getting hers right?_

_Smart idea Jasmine, smart idea_

_''You guys can try to talk to me as much as you want. Yes, I am sorry for what I did but no, I'm not in love with her.'' I told her, determining._

_Well, even though I wasn't so sure about that anymore._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes at me and then replied, ''Yeah, sure and the sky is green.''_

_I this time rolled my eyes._

_''The sky is blue, duh.'' I stated and Jasmine rolled her eyes again._

_I sometimes really didn't get this girl. _

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia P.O.V.**

"Uh, Logan sorry friend, but you don't get every girl" I told him.

Logan rolled his eyes and replied to me "Yeah so every girl is different! I don't know what or how they want it to be!"

Okay he may have a point to that.

"I have to agree too, girls and woman's are really irritating sometimes with what they want" Mr. Thompson agreed with Logan.

"WOW WAIT!" Garrett called.

We all looked at him and he turned to Jasmine and Logan.

"You two alone in the basement" He asked them.

Jasmine and Logan nodded and Garrett asked "What happened there?"

Aw see he's head over heels for Jasmine.

"Why you wanted to know?" Jasmine asked him.

"Well it's just… I just want to know what happened" Garrett told her.

"We didn't make out, if you want that to know" Jasmine told him.

"What about that you are continuing the story, Jasmine" Mr. Thompson asked her.

Jasmine nodded and said "When I rolled my eyes I sat down next to him…"

* * *

**Flash back**

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

_"Logan that was sarcasm" I told him. _

_It was his time to roll his eyes._

_"Jasmine, why won't you leave me alone?" he asked me._

_"Logan, I know how you feel." I told him he stood up and said "No, you don't know it!"_

_Okay wow; I'm just trying to help no need to snap at me. _

_I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. _

_He looked at it and I told him "Logan, since the third month of our high school times you, Lindy and Delia. Were so obsessed with me a Garrett, we are just friends. But you guys didn't believe us. You guys really made us feel uncomfortable around each-other." _

_I took a pause and then continued "When you guys asked us if we liked each-other, we both gave the same answer 'Yes, but as best friends.' Sure we gave each-other a hug when we see each-other, but we did that already in the lower school."_

_"Yeah that was the lower school, this is high school!" Logan remembered me._

_I rolled my eyes at that comment._

_''That really makes no difference.'' I stated._

_This time, Logan rolled his eyes again._

_''Yes, it does. We grew up, Jaz and it's obviously that you guys are head over heels for each other!'' He exclaimed._

_Okay, now I really got mad. I wanted to help him and now this._

_''So we are head over heels for each other? What is with Skyler and you? You are so in to her that it hurts!'' I cried at him._

_Logan looked as mad as me back, but I completely ignored his look._

_I was mad and he pretty much knew that I was right._

_''That's not true! Why should I do all of this to her when I'm in love with her?!'' Logan asked me._

_Wow, that really was a bad point from him._

_I snickered and replied, ''Because you have no idea, how to cope with being in love! You have no idea how to act around a girl that you like!''_

_Okay, that wasn't nice but we both knew that it was pretty much true, what I said._

_Logan looked offended at me, but then angry again._

_''So and you know how to act around the boy you like? What about Garrett and you? I don't see, how you do it better!'' He cried at me._

_I suddenly smirked._

_''So, you're not denying anymore that you're in love with Skyler?'' I replied, trying to change the subject._

_Logan rolled his eyes at me, but then blushed._

_''Well, but you're in love with Garrett!'' He cried at me._

_''You're in love with Skyler!'' I shouted back and it went on like that._

_''Garrett!''_

_''Skyler!''_

_''Garrett!''_

_''Skyler!''_

_''Garrett!''_

_''Skyler!''_

_After a while I just stopped, sighed and sat back down on the couch._

_''It doesn't matter, anyway. Yes, I am in love with Garrett.'' I admitted for the first time ever to anyone. ''Well, but he doesn't feel the same way, anyway.''_

_Logan sat down to me and looked a bit in disbelieve at me._

_''I'm pretty sure that he does feel a lot more for you then Skyler does for me!'' He stated._

_I sighed as well._

_I didn't know what to say to that and I also didn't know what was true of that._

_Suddenly Logan started to grin and I looked confused at him._

_''I know the perfect idea how to find that out or at least how to make them jealous!'' He exclaimed happy._

_I looked confused at him. I had the feeling that it wasn't a good idea._

_''We're going to fake date!'' Logan cried and my eyes went wide._

_He's kidding right?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Sorry, that it took so long but here is it :)**

**Will Jasmine agree to the idea or what will she say?**

**Find out in the next chapter! :D**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**GraceLisse**


	7. Thought about it

**Hey our lovely readers, we are back with the new chapter for our story :D**

**We were happy about the reviews we're getting :)**

**We love them all and are so happy about your support! :D**

**We hope that you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews with your opinion for the chapter! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Recap from chapter 6**

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_''It doesn't matter, anyway. Yes, I am in love with Garrett.'' I admitted for the first time ever to anyone. ''Well, but he doesn't feel the same way, anyway.''_

_Logan sat down to me and looked a bit in disbelieve at me._

_''I'm pretty sure that he does feel a lot more for you then Skyler does for me!'' He stated._

_I sighed as well._

_I didn't know what to say to that and I also didn't know what was true of that._

_Suddenly Logan started to grin and I looked confused at him._

_''I know the perfect idea how to find that out or at least how to make them jealous!'' He exclaimed happy._

_I looked confused at him. I had the feeling that it wasn't a good idea._

_''We're going to fake date!'' Logan cried and my eyes went wide._

_He's kidding right?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

In that moment, I remembered how the whole thing turned out and shuddered.

''Woah, woah, woah, break Fake- dating?'' Lindy asked in disbelieve

Jasmine and I looked at each other.

''We told you but you didn't want to hear us out.'' Jasmine stated and I nodded.

Lindy looked at us in disbelief and Jasmine and I just shrugged.

The principal also looked in shock at me.

''What?'' I asked him totally confused.

He just shook his head.

''I can't believe that you really asked something like this to a girl.'' Mr. Thompson stated.

This time I looked at him in disbelief.

''His best friend exactly'' Delia added and I glared at her.

Jasmine also rolled her eyes and I looked for help at her.

''Well, but it didn't exactly turn out like Logan expected...'' Jasmine started and I groaned while she told on.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_''We're going to fake date!'' Logan cried and my eyes went wide._

_He's kidding right?_

_He couldn't be serious._

_Him and me, fake dating?_

_That was so stupid! His most stupid idea ever!_

_That could never work, right? Garrett and Skyler wouldn't be that stupid._

_Besides, I didn't even want that!_

_Logan was my best friend and this could destroy everything!_

_How did he come up with such a stupid idea and could really think that I would agree with him?_

_Logan looked at me waiting with his wide grin._

_He looked like he kid who just heard that Christmas, Easter and his birthday are falling on the same day and he would get three times as much presents._

_I looked worried at him and Logan seemed to realize that I wasn't going to say yes._

_''Come on, Jaz! It's not like we really feel something for each other and this would be a great way to make Skyler and Garrett jealous!'' Logan exclaimed._

_He was really thinking that? _

_Well, would that really happen or would it destroy everything?_

_I didn't want to lose Garrett and Skyler as friends, because of a stupid try to come together with Garrett._

_I sighed and replied, ''Logan, this idea sounds really stupid. Everything could go wrong and you know that.''_

_Logan never had that good ideas and I actually mostly tried to defend him but this was just stupid._

_It would destroy everything, right?_

_Logan shook his head and then said to me, ''It could only do everything right! If it doesn't work, we could also just break up and say that we want to stay friends. People do that all the time.''_

_I rolled my eyes at him._

_In his mind that probably all sounded so easy but it was everything but easy and he should actually know that._

_''This idea is stupid Logan and you know that. People who say that never make it work, because a broken relationship also destroys the friendship and even though it's only fake dating, this might break our friendship, too.'' I told him, trying to make him see the right thing._

_Logan looked at me offended and I tried to look serious back._

_Don't fall for his stupid idea, Jasmine._

_You know what happened last time with the spray..._

_''You really don't want to do that? You want to come together with Garrett as much as I want to come together with Skyler! Nobody needs to know that it's only fake- dating!'' Logan exclaimed, trying to convince me._

_I shook my head._

_''I know it and that is enough. I want to come together with Garrett, yes but not like that. It would be just wrong and you know that as well as me.'' I said to him._

_I stood up and then went to the stairs, looking one last time to Logan who looked really disappointed back._

_I sighed. Why couldn't this boy think a bit more mature for once?_

_''Where are you going? This talk is not over! You have to think about this!'' __Logan exclaimed._

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head._

_''I won't think about this and I have to go now. Going back to Rumble Juice to the others.'' __I replied._

_This was going nowhere and Logan knew it._

_Logan shook his head and then told me, ''You will think about it and when you changed your mind you can just call me.''_

_I sighed and then just walked upstairs, not replying._

_Well, even though I knew he was right. I would think about it._

_Even though I'll probably hate myself, for in the aftermath_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia P.O.V.**

"Oh that's why you were so off when you came back to us" Garrett said.

Jasmine nodded and said "And I was and still am right"

Logan glared at her and Skyler just rolled her eyes.

"What about" Lindy asked Jasmine really confused.

"Well like I told it" Lindy kept looking at her and Jasmine groaned.

"What I just don't get it" Lindy told her the truth.

"And I thought that you were always smart, but I see that you are like your brother." Jasmine mumbled.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You just have to inform better! Then I will understand you Jaz!" Lindy shouted at her.

Oh wow. This will turn out to a LJ fight, and for all you want to know what a LJ fight is well it's kind of a girl fight, but then worse.

"You want that I better inform?" Jasmine asked her mad.

Lindy gave her, her 'you know what I want' look, but Jasmine wasn't looking at her and made it very clear, and I mean very clear.

She sighed and grabbed a note block, a marker and a pen and wrote really mad.

You could see it on two things her writing hand was turning white and she almost killed her marker, by pressing hard on the paper.

After a minute she showed it her and us.

"**FAKE** dating **WILL **ruin** OUR **damn** FRIENDSHIP!**" Lindy read it and Jasmine mumbled "Do you understand it Mrs. I know everything better than you all"

There were some giggles well; I tell you it came from Sky, Garrett and me.

Logan just stared at the paper and Lindy became mad and said "Yes I understand it now. Mrs. I love LOGAN! But just used him"

Before Jasmine was going to say something Mr. Thompson called "Enough! Who tells the story on?"

"I will" Garrett suggested and Mr. Thompson nodded.

Garrett was rubbing Jasmines back and said to her "Jaz, calm down" and put an arm over her shoulder.

"Well, Jasmine was just fifteen minutes gone and…"

* * *

**Flashback**

**Garrett P.O.V.**

_Lindy and Delia were teasing me, when I asked "how long will it take?" _

_"Aw, our little boy is growing up" Lindy teased in a baby tone. _

_I send her a fake smile and dropped the smile after a second or five. _

_"Are you jealous?" Delia asked me. _

_I shook my head and Lindy said "Off course he is." _

_"I am not!" I told them._

_ "Sure whatever you say, I'm sure they will kiss" Lindy said._

_Okay that was really mean. _

_Delia and laughed and said "Oh Garrett, I'm sure that nothing will happen there" _

_Okay wow, they both just turned it to monsters. _

_"What are you two trying to do?" I asked them._

_ Lindy looked at me and said "Garrett, isn't this obvious?" _

_I looked at them and Delia said "We are trying to make you go crazy so you will spill that you have any feelings for her" _

_Okay that was so smart, but they are not getting a thing out of me, by making me jealous._

_"Come on Garrett, you two are just so cute together!" Lindy told me._

_ I just scratch my arm and said "You guys are saying that all the time, but maybe I don't think that way." _

_Now both of them are raising their eyebrows._

_ "Well, we see how Jasmine look at you" Lindy said trying to make me interested in her trick, and it works but I'm not going to let them win! _

_"Hey guys" Jasmine suddenly greets us. _

_"Hey Jaz, how is Logan?" Lindy asked, while she looked at me really creepy._

_Jasmine noticed and said "He's mad, and what is going on here?" _

_"Oh that's not nice, what did he say?" Delia asked her totally ignoring her question._

_ "Well we had a kinda fight, about Skyler. He says that he isn't in love with her, but I saw in his eyes that he was lying to me. And then he brought up something else and then we complained again, and I went away back to you guys." Jasmine told her shortly._

_Okay that's weird jasmine tells us mostly everything when she came back from something._

_"Nothing else happened?" Lindy asked her._

_ Jasmine shook her head and said "Nope, only fighting and complaining" _

_"Okay interesting." Lindy answered and smiled at her._

_ "Lindy can I say something?" Jasmine asked her._

_She nodded and Jasmine said "You are doing really creepy right now." _

_She rills a bit and I put an arm around her. _

_"Aw, cute" Delia said, and I dropped my arm down._

_They really had to ruin everything._

_Jasmine also sighed and scooted a bit away from me._

_''You guys are really annoying. Do you know that?'' I asked them._

_Lindy and Delia looked at each other and then shrugged._

_''I can live with that.'' Lindy stated and Delia nodded._

_I rolled my eyes at that and Jasmine sighed again._

_Something was wrong. Did something happen between Logan and her that she didn't tell?_

_''Is everything okay, Jaz?'' I asked her concerned._

_What if she does have feelings for Logan?_

_Well, but Logan was in love with Skyler right?_

_Okay, I was totally mentally confused right now._

_Jasmine shot me a smile and replied, ''Yeah everything perfect. I'm just a bit tired.''_

_I looked at her with a raised eyebrow but let it fall._

_Delia and Lindy looked knowing at me and I just stuck my tongue out to them._

_I really didn't want to discuss this right now._

_Even though I really wanted to know what all happened between Jasmine and Logan._

_Lindy now also looked a bit weird at Jasmine._

_''Are you sure Jaz? You look a bit weird.'' Lindy stated.  
_

_Jasmine quickly nodded and stood up._

_She took her bag and replied, ''Yeah everything perfect. I'm tired. I'm going home now. See you guys tomorrow.''_

_With that she walked out._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Well, now we know why Jasmine was like this.'' I stated, crossing my arms.

I looked mad at Jasmine who just looked to the ground.

I still couldn't believe that Logan and Jasmine even talked about that.

''Well, but if Jasmine said no, why was she like that?'' Mr. Thompson asked now.

We all looked at Jasmine now and Jasmine had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Jasmine sighed and then replied. ''Well, that wasn't the end of this story. As I went home...''

* * *

**Flashback**

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

_I was thinking, thinking how irritating they are, everyone piece by piece._

_To begin by Delia she is a good friend of mine, but she's always on Lindy's side when it comes to Garrett and me._

_I opened the door and knowing that my mom had a small dinner for me. _

_I walked to the kitchen and grabbed sushi that she made. _

_Next I walked up to my room eating the sushi on my bed, back in my head I was thinking about Garrett. _

_He's acting really strange around me today, but probably Lindy and maybe Delia have to do something with it. _

_But also he's not really hard to himself he let people mostly rule his world._

_Lindy, don't get me wrong she's my best friend, but she's too much busy with someone else business that it makes me wanna disappear._

_And there is Logan he's too hard for Skyler, why don't he have the guts to tell her what he wanted to say? _

_Then make up a stupid suggestion for fake dating. _

_Although he's right that I'm thinking about it, he makes me really crazy with his stupid ideas. _

_The only one who I don't hate is Skyler, she may be new but she's an awesome girl. _

_Who don't stick her head in someone's business, at least I hope she wouldn't._

_I put my plate on my night stand and thought about Logan's stupid offer. _

_Nobody will believe us. Because they see that I like Garrett._

_Maybe I should give it a try? _

_What are you saying Jasmine! Don't do it, you will hurt him! I yelled at myself. _

_I walked to the window and opened it. I looked out the window and saw what my heart sank. _

_Lindy kissed Garrett's cheek. _

_Okay maybe it was a friendly one right? _

_They hugged each-other, I grabbed my phone and dial Logan's number._

_ "Yes, Jasmine" I hear him._

_ "Okay I do it" I told him. _

_"Are you sure?" Logan asked me. _

_I looked at the window and saw that Lindy and Garrett were still hugging and I took deep breath and said "Totally"_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Drama! :D**

**That was the chapter from us! :D**

**Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review! :)**

**GraceLisse**


	8. First time together

**Hey our lovely readers, we are back with the new chapter :D**

**We were happy about the reviews we're getting :)**

**Thank you guys so much for that and for all the support in general! :)**

**We hope that you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 7_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_I walked to the window and opened it. I looked out the window and saw what my heart sank._

_Lindy kissed Garrett's cheek._

_Okay maybe it was a friendly one right?_

_They hugged each-other, I grabbed my phone and dial Logan's number._

_"Yes, Jasmine" I hear him._

_"Okay I do it" I told him._

_"Are you sure?" Logan asked me._

_I looked at the window and saw that Lindy and Garrett were still hugging and I took deep breath and said "Totally"_

* * *

**Delia P.O.V.**

I was shocked and then just understand why Jasmine would agree to do this nonsense.

"I can't believe that my best friend, agreed to it" Lindy said and she glared at Jasmine.

"Ex-best friend" She corrected her, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Garrett seemed quiet and then he asked Jasmine "You really saw that"

Jasmine nodded and said "Yeah I saw it, with both my eyes" glaring back at Lindy.

"Well that explains a lot…" Lindy said.

Mr. Thompson looked at her and asked "Can you tell the story on?"

Lindy nodded and said, "With pleasure." She looked evilly at Jasmine and Logan. "Well, the next morning…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy P.O.V. : (AN: Links to the outfits of all girls on our profile)**_

_It was 7.00 am, and it was warm inside and outside._

_I got out of bed and walked downstairs._

_I yawned and walked to the kitchen where Logan was eating cereal out the cereal box._

_"Seriously dude?" I asked him._

_He looked at me and said, "What? It saves dishes. I thought you would care about that kind of stuff."_

_I rolled my eyes and said, "Look whose Loganing again"_

_I grabbed a slice of bread and a red apple._

_I put some Nutella on my bread and ate it._

_I opened the fridge and looked for milk, but no milk was there._

_"Logan, do you know where the milk is?" I asked him._

_"Yeah, in the box," he answered and stood up._

_I turned to him and glared._

_"Well I got to go get changed. See you later, sis," he said and he kissed my forehead._

_"Gross!" I said and whipped it away._

_Then the doorbell rang._

_I walked to the door, since I knew that Logan wouldn't open it. That idiot._

_I grabbed my apple and took a bite of it and opened the door._

_Hot air hit my skin and my best friend Jasmine was at the door._

_I __was surprised that she was here. Normally she would go with Garrett to school._

_"Uh hey Jaz," I greeted her._

_She looked at me with some looks._

_"Hey Lind," she greeted me and asked while we hugged, "Can I come in?"_

_We broke apart and I nodded._

_She walked in and said, "Yes! It's cooler here inside."_

_I giggled and said "I can see that." **  
**_

_"Looking good, as always" I said._

_She smiled softly and said, "Yeah you too"_

_I looked at her and said, "Jaz, I'm still in my pajamas."_

_She nodded. I swear something is wrong with her._

_"Is everything okay?" I decided to ask her._

_Jasmine nodded and said, "Yeah, everything is okay"_

_I could tell that she was lying._

_"Why aren't you with Garrett today?" I asked her._

_She kept quiet and said nothing._

_"Did you guys have a fight?" I asked her._

_She shook her head and said, "No, everything is fine. It's just that I just wanted to go with you guys to school today."_

_I nodded slowly and looked at the time 7.30 am. CRAP! __I'm going to be late!_

_"Okay Jaz, Logan will come soon here. I just need to get ready," I told her while I walked up the stairs._

_"Okay," I heard Jasmine say and I rushed to the bathroom and opened the door and Logan was there brushing his teeth._

_He looked at me and said, "Never heard off knocking?"__ His mouth was almost full of foam._

_I nodded and said, "Yeah, but you aren't naked and I'm in a rush." I grabbed my toothpaste and toothbrush and brushed my teeth._

_Then I added, "Oh. and Jaz is here too."_

_Logan cleaned his mouth and said "Okay. She's going with us to school?"_

_I nodded and he said, "Oh okay, I'll keep her company." He then closed the door behind him._

_When I was done brushing my teeth, I ran to my room and got changed._

_I brushed my hair and grabbed my school bag._

_Checking if I had everything with me, I had everything except my biology._

_Oh man! Not now! Not today! I rushed to my desk and searched for my book._

_I looked under my bed, and then I looked at the time and it was 7.45am. DAMN!_

_I'm screwed! I have only five more minutes until we go to school._

_I stood up and thought. I looked at my bed and made it._

_Then I found my biology book and homework above my pillow._

_I grabbed them and said, "Thank god!" I kissed the cover of the book and put it in my school bag and ran out my room._

**_Flashback end_**

**Logan's POV:**

I rolled my eyes over the overreacting of my sister and Lindy glared at me.

''You don't have to look like that. At least I wasn't the one who was Loganing.'' She told me.

The others looked a bit stunned at us.

''How did you know what Logan wanted to say?'' Garrett asked her a bit stunned.

Lindy and I shrugged and replied at the same time, ''Some twin connection.''

The others nodded at that and Lindy still glared a bit at me.

''Well, what happened as Lindy got ready for school?'' Delia asked Jasmine and me now.

Jasmine and I looked at each other.

I honestly actually didn't want to tell it, but I knew that Jasmine wanted to tell me.

''Are you guys telling it now?'' Mr. Thompson added with a determining vocie.

Jasmine nodded at me and I sighed.

''Fine. I tell on.'' I replied. ''As Lindy got ready...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Lindy nodded at my question and I then said, __"Oh okay, I'll keep her company."_

_With that, I closed the door behind me and went downstairs to Jasmine._

_I wanted to ask her why she suddenly agreed yesterday._

_Not that I minded. It would help me get together with Skyler, hopefully._

_Jasmine was downstairs in the living room and was sitting on the couch._

_She looked great but also sad, and I had the feeling that Garrett was the cause why._

_You ask why? It had something to do with something that Garrett did that she agreed to the fake dating._

_Jasmine was my best friend and I wasn't stupid._

_''Hey Jaz.'' I greeted her, and Jasmine looked up now, giving me a weak smile._

_I sat down to her and she sighed._

_''Why did you suddenly agree yesterday?'' I asked her right away._

_Jasmine looked down on her hands and didn't say anything at first._

_''Jasmine? Is everything okay?'' I questioned her again._

_I might have not been the brightest star on Earth, but I could see that something was wrong and I was concerned about her._

_Jasmine looked up to me with tears in her eyes and I looked shocked back._

_''As I called you yesterday...'' She started. ''I saw Lindy and Garrett together as they walked home.''_

_I looked even more confused at her._

_I didn't quite get that one._

_''He kissed her cheek, Logan, and then they hugged.'' Jasmine continued, and a tear was running down her cheek._

_My eyes went wide. Garrett didn't do that with my sister!_

_Jasmine saw my look and then quickly added, ''Don't you dare to tell Lindy that I saw that!''_

_I crossed my arms at her and she glared at me._

_Then I groaned but nodded in response even though it was everything but fair._

_''Well, how are we going to do this?'' I asked after a while._

_Jasmine looked at me a bit in disbelief._

_''This is your plan! I have to ask you that!'' She exclaimed, mad._

_I shrugged and then thought about it. How could we do that?_

_''How about we just tell the others... That we're together and at first wait for their reactions? Well, we'll keep it up, but I still want to see what they think and would say. Oh yeah, and we have to tell them all together.'' I suggested._

_Jasmine looked a bit shocked at me but then nodded._

_Then she suddenly looked serious again._

_''Okay, but kisses only on the cheeks and we're totally normal to each other when the others not with us! Well, in the school sometimes holding hands that nobody would get suspicious and in Rumble Juice and cinema and so on... Well, you know what I mean!'' She exclaimed._

_I honestly didn't quiet get what she meant but I just nodded._

_Jasmine sighed and then looked down again._

_The thing from yesterday seemed to really get to her._

_''Well, so we start today?'' I asked, hesitant._

_Jasmine looked at me but then nodded._

_''Well, but when we are all together today at lunch or so.'' She replied and I nodded._

_Before I could say more, Lindy already came downstairs and cried, ''Let's go!''_

**_Flashback end_**

**Garrett's POV:**

''You seriously just did that because of a kiss on the cheek?'' I asked them in disbelief.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

''You really didn't get it, do you?'' She replied.

I looked confused at her, and now everybody else rolled their eyes too.

I looked defended at them and crossed my arms.

It was still unbelievable that they fake dated because of Skyler and I.

''Well, I don't really get it, too.'' Skyler suddenly stated and I looked thankful at her.

Logan looked hurt at her and then looked down.

''Well... How about you keep telling the story?'' Mr. Thompson asked now.

It was quiet, and I looked at Jasmine, who got some noodles out her hair.

"Thank you, Lindy," she said and put it in the trash can.

"Well, at least you got it out your hair," Lindy told her.

"Yeah, but I'm really covered from head to toe!" She reminded her.

"Um Jaz, not to be mean or anything, but we are all covered in food!" Sky told her.

"Yeah, I know, but you all didn't have everything in your clothes because of Lindy!" She said and glared at her.

I was asking myself 'How many times did they have to glare at each other?'

"Okay fine. I'll begin," Skyler gave in.

The principal nodded and Skyler began telling, "Well it was 8 am and I was already at school with Delia…"

**Flashback**

**Skyler P.O.V.**

_I sat on the steps and asked Delia, "Where are Jasmine, Garrett, Lindy and Logan?"_

_Delia held her shoulders up and said "Well, they have 30 minutes until the bell rings. Plus, Garrett and Jasmine are coming soon."_

_She fixed her blue dress and her black leggings, and then sat down to fix her shoes. **  
**_

_I laughed at her and she glared at me._

_"Really funny. I'm just not so sure about how I look." I looked at her and she continued. "Do you have a black blanket for me to hide under?"_

_I laughed and told her, "You look cute, Delia. No worries"_

_Then all of sudden, Garrett came in, without Jasmine._

_I looked at Delia who asked Garrett, "Where is Jasmine?"_

_He held his shoulder up and said, "I really don't know. She didn't was at her house."_

_"Did you press the doorbell?" I asked him._

_He blushed lightly and shook his head._

_"Ah… I see you were nervous to meet her on this hot day." I teased him._

_He shook his head and said, "No, seriously! I came by her home and nobody was there."_

_"Ah, __her parents are working today," Delia seemed to know that._

_I shrugged at that and then looked around._

_''Well, Lindy and Logan aren't here either.'' Garrett then stated._

_I sighed at the thought of Logan. That boy was driving me crazy._

_Well, and not really in a good way at the moment, even though he was kinda cute..._

_Stop it Skyler!_

_''We're here.'' Logan suddenly stated, walking up with Lindy and Jasmine._

_Jasmine looked kinda nervous as well as Logan and Lindy shot them some looks._

_What did happen that they were all looking like that?_

_''Hey guys!'' Delia greeted them. ''Why are you late?''_

_Lindy looked guilty at us but then shot the other two another look._

_''Well, I kinda needed a bit longer this morning and Jasmine came earlier to walk with us.'' She replied and looked straight at Garrett._

_Jasmine didn't look really sorry and Garrett looked at her in disbelief._

_Ouch. Why did she suddenly want to walk with Lindy and Logan instead of Garrett?_

_Something had to have happened._

_Otherwise Jasmine and Logan wouldn't look that nervous and Jasmine would've walked with Garrett to school as always._

_''Well, that also had a reason-'' Logan started but Jasmine punched him in the shoulder._

_''Not yet, Logan!'' She told him, angry._

_Logan shrugged at her and then looked back to us._

_We others looked totally confused at the two._

_What did they mean with that had a reason? What for a reason?_

_''What are you guys even talking about?'' Lindy asked, confused and a bit scared._

_I was scared now as well._

_I had the feeling that the news weren't good._

_Or at least not good for a part of us._

_Logan nodded at Jasmine who sighed._

_''Fine.'' She replied and then looked at Logan with a smile._

_Okay. What was going on and why were they smiling like that out of the sudden?_

_Logan then suddenly took Jasmine's hand and squeezed it._

_''The truth is.'' He told us. ''That Jasmine and I are together now.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Cliffy :D**

**Yes, we know that we're mean :D**

**Well, we hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**GraceLisse**


	9. Something doesn't seem right

**Hey our lovely readers, we are back with the new chapter :D**

**We were happy about the reviews we're getting :)**

**Thank you guys so much for that and for all the support in general! :)**

**You can't imagine how happy we're about all of it! :D**

**We hope that you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Gabrie's penname is changed to 'StoryToBeToldAsOne' now but our name will stay the same :)**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 8_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Skyler's POV:_**

_''What are you guys even talking about?'' Lindy asked, confused and a bit scared._

_I was scared now as well._

_I had the feeling that the news weren't good._

_Or at least not good for a part of us_

_Logan nodded at Jasmine who sighed._

_''Fine'' She replied and then looked at Logan with a smile._

_Okay. What was going on and why were they smiling like that out of the sudden?_

_Logan then suddenly took Jasmine's hand and squeezed it._

_''The truth is.'' He told us. ''That Jasmine and I are together now.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''I just can't believe this.'' Mr. Thompson stated now and looked in disbelief at the whole group.

What exactly did he mean with that?

''Thank you! Finally someone who understands me'' Garrett exclaimed.

Skyler added, ''And me!''

Logan and I shot them both a glare.

Mr. Thompson just shook his head at that and I looked confused at him.

''I don't mean that they are fake dating. That really sounds like a plan from; Logan.'' Mr. Thompson replied.

Logan looked offended at him but I nodded. After all, it was Logan's plan.

''I can't believe that you guys believed that they were dating after what happened.'' Mr. Thompson added now.

This time Garrett, Skyler, Lindy and Delia looked offended at him.

I couldn't help but agree with Mr. Thompson.

Now that's what I thought about it...

It really was so obvious that Logan was in love with Skyler and I was in love with Garrett and they really just bought the thing with the dating...

''Well, it was hard not to believe it, because they looked pretty much like a couple and also acted like a couple!'' Lindy stated.

''Yeah, except for the fact that they never went on dates for real and never kissed and also hated it to talk about how they came together after saying it for the first time.'' Delia added sarcastically.

Lindy glared at her and I couldn't help but chuckle and nod that.

''Well, but it was not really bad that you guys didn't notice it.'' Logan stated and now everyone glared at him.

Mr. Thompson sighed and then said, ''How about you just tell the story on?''

Garrett glared at me now and then replied, ''Oh, I can tell the story on. As Logan told us that...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_''The truth is.'' Logan told us. ''That Jasmine and I are together now.''_

_I looked in disbelief at the two and I didn't need to look at the others to know that they were also shocked._

_They got to be kidding._

_Jasmine and Logan, a couple..._

_Please tell me that that was a joke. They couldn't be together!_

_Jasmine should be together with me!_

_Wait. Did I really just think that?_

_I kinda did but they really weren't right for each other, were they?_

_Well, they're hands were intertwined and they were smiling and..._

_This made me so angry and jealous!_

_''You guys are serious?'' Lindy asked shocked, being the first one who found her voice again._

_Jasmine nodded for the two and then gave us all a smile._

_''Yeah that was also why I was so annoyed that you guys thought something was going on between Garrett and me since I only had eyes for Logan.'' She replied._

_Ouch. That damn hurt._

_''Wow... I really didn't see that coming.'' Delia stated and looked confused between the two._

_Well, there she wasn't the only one._

_I looked at Skyler who also looked shocked._

_Wait. Why was she so speechless?_

_She was staring at Logan the whole time now and that really shocked._

_Wasn't I the only one shocked in that way?_

_Jasmine looked at me questioning and I put up the first question that came in to my mind, ''How did that happen and when?''_

_It might hurt even more but I at least wanted to know when exactly I lost Jasmine to my best friend._

_Logan also told me so often that he thinks that I have a crush on Jasmine and now he just comes together with her?_

_What kind of a friend is that?_

_Well, okay I always disagreed but still..._

_Jasmine and Logan looked at each other._

_Why didn't they say anything anymore?_

_Weren't we important enough to them to tell us how they came together?_

_''Well... We kinda had something going on since a few weeks and I actually wanted to ask her on … Saturday on our date but I just couldn't take it anymore and as she came to us this morning I just asked her and she said yes.'' Logan told us their story._

_That was going on since a few weeks? They were meeting up in secret?_

_Jasmine nodded and squeezed Logan's hand, smiling._

_I felt like throwing up at that and stood up._

_Everybody looked confused at me._

_I had to get away from here. I couldn't take this anymore._

_The girl I loved was together with my best friend._

_''I have to – go somewhere! I see you after school!'' I told them and quickly walked away._

_I was hurt, angry and jealous at the same time._

_How could they do that to me?_

_I had a feeling that Jasmine did like me more than a friend but sometimes I think that I'm not good enough for her._

_It feels like that she played with my feelings..._

_And Logan, I can't even describe how mad I am at him!_

_If they are going to be romantic all the time when I'm around I'll seriously go to my football mates._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Mr. Thompson P.O.V.**

"And I'm not bluffing it…" Garrett finished telling his side of the story.

I looked at the six students, who were quiet processing Garrett's story in their brains.

Jasmine looked up at the celling.

Logan sighed and said, "We weren't that 'romantic' Garrett."

Garrett rolled his eyes and said "Oh yeah sure, flirting and stuffs"

"Well for everyone is it different what romantic is." I told them.

Garrett nodded and Logan just rolled his eyes, not caring what I said.

"Oh so that's why you left lunch suddenly…" Skyler said, looking at Garrett.

Garrett nodded and I was completely lost.

"I'll tell on Mr. Thompson" Skyler told me.

I knew more than hundred present that she knew that I am confused.

I nodded and Skyler said "Well at lunch time…"

* * *

**Flashback**

**Skyler P.O.V.**

_As I walked in the cafeteria with Delia and grabbed our trays, I wasn't focused on everything._

_Since Logan and Jasmine told that they were together._

_I don't know what happened but my mind just shut down for a time._

_"Um, are you coming Sky?" Delia asked me._

_I snapped out my thoughts and walked to the lane off food._

_I grab a plate with potatoes and some bacon, and bottle water._

_I walked with Delia to our table, and sat down._

_Garrett was already there, stirring around with his spoon in the soup he got._

_Poor Garrett, I know as everyone on our group that he liked Jasmine more than a friend._

_"Is everything alright, Garrett?" Delia asked him._

_He only hummed and didn't even look up at us._

_"Wow he's really, different" I said really carefully, not wanting him to feel even worse._

_Delia nodded and said "Yeah I know, he also sat next to his football buddy, at English."_

_My eyes widened._

_"But he's always sitting next to Jasmine" I said, looking at Garrett._

_"Yeah, but since Logan and Jaz are together. I think that he want to take some space from them." Delia told me._

_"That's ridiculous!" I complained and smashed my potato without knowing._

_"Um, you prefer eat with your hands than with a fork?" Lindy asked me while she sat down._

_I looked at my hand and said "Well, sometimes I eat with my family only with my hands..." and grabbed a paper tissue and cleaned my hand._

_"I wonder why they come together, and say suddenly that they like each-other. After three months of denying" Delia said._

_I was quite and looked drink my water._

_"Well I think it's sweet. Logan was acting really weird the couple days." Lindy said with a smile._

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head when I saw that they were coming._

_"Hey guys" Jasmine greeted us, couple of 'hey' and nods greeted her._

_Logan sat across me and Jasmine next to him._

_I may do see that they like each-other… Logan was smiling more than usually._

_Logan's arm was around her shoulder._

_Jasmine looked at him and he look at her._

_Oh, if they are going to kiss them I'm going to puke over their food._

_Jasmine turned away and grabbed his hand that was resting on her shoulder._

_I looked at my right side and didn't saw Garrett…_

_"Hey where's Garrett?" Jasmine asked us._

_"I was about to ask the same" I told her the truth._

_She nods and looked at Logan who asked "Jaz, maybe we can go to the movie after school. If you want"_

_Jasmine thought about it and nodded._

_She laid her head on his shoulder and I just want to poke my potato with a fork but my potato had other plans._

_My potato flew over to Logan's plate and landed in his soup. 'Splash'_

_Well the soup landed on the tray and on Logan's shirt._

_I only can say "Whoops, sorry" Holding back my laughter._

_You have to see their faces, it was priceless._

_I saw Lindy and Delia also holding back their laughter._

_"What was that for?" Jasmine asked me._

_I laughed and said "Sorry, it was an accident, and also it was karma!"_

_"Karma what is that?" Logan asked._

_All the girls rolled their eyes and I said "Do something bad you get something bad back. Do something good then you will be reward."_

_"I don't get it"_

_We all groaned and I said while standing up "Never mind, Logan. Enjoy your karma soup!" and put my tray in a car and exit the cafeteria._

_Only I could think was: What does Jasmine see in him?_

_Jasmine and Logan were still sitting at the table and Jasmine was helping him to clean his shirt off._

_Gosh. I totally couldn't stand that and I couldn't figure out why._

_Lindy was following me and Delia now also caught up with us._

_''We're also with them at the movies. I just asked. I want to know more about this Jasmine- Logan thingy.'' She stated._

_Lindy grinned at her but I groaned inside._

_''Great idea Delia'' She exclaimed._

_Oh yeah. Great idea to watch those two while flirting with each other and- I felt my lunch coming back up at even thinking about a kiss._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I looked at Skyler in shock.

''Were we really that disgusting?'' I asked Skyler, clearly not getting the situation.

Sure, Jasmine and I weren't exactly meant for each other but did we really look that bad together?

Skyler rolled her eyes at me and then replied, ''You really don't get it, do you?''

I shook my head. Didn't I just make that clear?

I really liked that girl but sometimes... I sighed inside.

''Before this ends in a fight again... What did happen at the cinema?'' Mr. Thompson quickly threw in.

Jasmine and I looked at each other.

Everybody looked at us.

''Why do we have to tell it?'' Jasmine asked.

The others rolled their eyes at us.

Well, but then suddenly Delia threw in, ''Oh, it would be a pleasure for me to tell the story on! Well, as we arrived at the cinema...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_We just arrived at the cinema, Jasmine and Logan walking ahead of us hand in hand._

_Something just didn't seem right at this._

_Not only that the fact that I was pretty sure that they weren't meant for each other._

_Jasmine was head over heels for Garrett and Logan for Skyler._

_Well, and they also didn't seem like all lovey-lovely until today._

_There definitely was something wrong._

_''Don't you think that this is kinda weird?'' I asked Lindy now, who was walking besides me._

_Lindy looked confused at me._

_I looked behind us to Garrett and Skyler who were starring jealously at the ''couple'' in front of us._

_''What do you mean? I think that they are kinda cute.'' Lindy stated._

_I looked in disbelief at her at what she said._

_She wanted to help Jasmine to come together with Garrett as much as me._

_Why was she suddenly so okay with the fact that Jasmine and Logan were together?_

_''Kinda cute, Yeah, since today! Before you didn't even notice a single bit that they had something for each other! I say that it's weird and that has to mean something!'' __I exclaimed._

_Lindy looked at me and said "Oh, I get it now" _

_I nodded in relieve, but not supposed to nod about what she said._

_ "You are jealous, and like Logan too" _

_"Wait, what?" Sky and I said the same time._

_ "I am the only one who likes this, and you two along with Garret aren't happy about it" Lindy told us. _

_I rolled my eyes and said "Well, I'm going to find out what their point is" _

_Lindy gasped and said "um, relationships are supposed to be private…" _

_Then Skyler said the most awesome thing ever "Yeah sure, like you never did that, with Jasmine and Garrett."_

_ "Well that's different" Lindy said, turning a little red. _

_"Yeah, sure… Lindy, we all know that something in this picture doesn't fit" I said while pointing at Jasmine and Logan holding hands together._

_ "It supposed to be someone else" I told her, Lindy shook her head._

_Gosh this girl is obsessed with Jasmine and Logan… _

_Even though I know that she knows that they are hiding something. _

_As we walked in the theater we sat next to each-other. _

_Jasmine sat next to Garrett and Logan, next to Logan was Skyler and Lindy next to Skyler. _

_I walked to Garrett sitting next to him to get a better view at Logan and Jasmine._

_ Jasmine's head was on Logan's shoulder._

_ She kissed his cheek and turned back to the movie. _

_I swear if Skyler saw that then she would puke. _

_Garrett had his eyes on them all the time. _

_I was surprised that he didn't walk away._

_ I looked again and saw that Logan's arm was around her shoulders again, pulling her closer to him._

_I swear to God that something wasn't right here._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**That was our chapter for today! :D**

**We hope that you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! :)**

**GraceLisse**


	10. First 'date' and real reasons

**Hey our lovely readers, we are back with the new chapter :D**

**We were happy about the reviews we're getting :)**

**Thank you guys so much :)**

**We hope that you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Today is a special day for us both, because today is our half year friendship anniversary! **

* * *

**Recap from chapter 9**

_Gosh this girl is obsessed with Jasmine and Logan…_

_Even though I know that she knows that they are hiding something._

_As we walked in the theater we sat next to each-other._

_Jasmine sat next to Garrett and Logan, next to Logan was Skyler and Lindy next to Skyler._

_I walked to Garrett sitting next to him to get a better view at Logan and Jasmine._

_Jasmines head was on Logan's shoulder._

_She kissed his cheek and turned back to the movie._

_I swear as Skyler saw that then she would puke._

_Garrett had his eyes on them all the time._

_I was surprised that he didn't walk away._

_I looked again and saw that Logan's arm was around her shoulders again, pulling her closer to him._

_I swear to God that something wasn't right here._

* * *

**Lindy P.O.V.**

I looked over at Delia and asked, "How could you be so rude!? I mean yes I'm mad, but they acted like a real couple!"

Wow Lindy you express your feeling really weird. I told myself.

Delia looked at me and said "Well I look at the details; I mean it was obvious that you all were blind about the stupid idea from Logan."

Everyone looked at me, except Logan and Jasmine.

I gasped and said "Well I wasn't blind, it was just so cute."

Skyler shook her head and said mad "Cute? Cute, sorry Lindy but you were too obsessed with them. It's more creepy than cute! It gave me the chills."

I chuckled and Garrett agreed by saying "Yeah, it made me sick. Literally love sick!"

Logan looked guilty at his friend and Garrett snapped "Yeah literally! It feels like that Jasmine was playing with my feelings!"

"Hello, I'm the broken one! They lied to me!" I said pointing to me.

"US" Delia, Garrett and Skyler shouted at me.

"Well I'm sorry! But I don't think that Logan is you guys twin brother! And Jasmine like the best friend since, we were in diapers!" I snapped at them, while tears rolled down my cheeks.

It hurt me that my brother and best- whoops Ex-best friend lied to me.

"Okay calm down everyone! I swear if this is going in every half hour then I'll literally call your parents and we are staying over here!" Mr. Thompson yelled, we all shut up and looked at him.

Logan sighed and said "Okay well if I get permission to tell on then I'll"

The principal nodded and Logan started "Well the next day I had a 'date' with Jasmine…"

* * *

**Flash back**

**Logan P.O.V.**

_I brushed my teeth, with my head phones on._

_Ignoring my sister's questions, I was done brushing my teeth and then my headphones were taken off._

_I glared at my sister and said "Give them back!"_

_I know that she would ask something stupid._

_"Where are you two going?" I sighed and said "to somewhere" and I grabbed my headphones, she held it behind her._

_"Yeah where is somewhere?" she asked me._

_"Please, don't be irritating!" I answered her._

_"Well then I guess you see your headphones never again" I rolled my eyes and said "Well maybe rumble juice, park, beach… I don't know she chooses"_

_I grabbed the headphones from her hands and left the bathroom._

_Lindy was like a bee walking behind me like I had honey on my butt._

_I opened my room door and she closed it._

_"What are you going to wear?" she asked me._

_I rolled my eyes. Seriously!?_

_Go and mind your own business Lindy!_

_Doesn't she have a shut up button!? I asked myself frustrated._

_"Well something casual" I answered her, and grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt._

_Lindy shook her head and said "It's not school, Logan it is a date!"_

_I looked at her and said I a duh tone._

_"It's a casual date… nothing fancy." I stated._

_"Well you know how Jasmine is." She told me._

_I shook my head and said to myself this is the drop._

_I grabbed Lindy's arm and dragged her over to my door._

_I opened it and pushed her out the room and I closed the door._

_Lindy banged on the door and I called "Go away Lindy let me get dressed!"_

_I just got dressed in the clothes I grabbed and did my hair in model._

_Just when I was about to put my shoes on the doorbell went._

_That would be Jasmine… I look ones I the mirror if I walked out the room._

_"I look good" I told myself and walked downstairs to see Jasmine sitting and talking with Lindy._

_I walked to them, and hugged Jasmine._

_"Hey beauty" I greeted her._

_"Hey" she greeted me back._

_"You look great, Logan" she told me with a smile._

_I shot Lindy my famous 'I told you so' look and she rolled her eyes._

_"Well you look beautiful" I told her._

_"Aww thanks Logan" Lindy and Jasmine said._

_I glared at Lindy and said "I meant Jasmine looked, beautiful! You are still in your pajamas."_

_Lindy glared at me and said "Well I'm not looking like that I'm ready for school"_

_"Did you tell her that we are not going to somewhere fancy?" Jasmine asked me._

_I nodded and Jasmine said "He looks great, okay. We have a casual date, nothing more"_

_She stood up and walked to the door._

_I walked after her and grabbed my keys by the door._

_I opened the door and called "MOM, DAD. I'll be back around 4 pm!" and I closed the door._

_Jasmine laughed and I said "okay stop. Let me first check you out" Jasmine laughed and shook her head._

_She was wearing a dark blue ruffle top, a black blazer, dark jeans, her heels; her hair was wavy and light makeup. **(Link on our profile)**_

_She did look great even though it was actually a fake date._

_Well, I really didn't mind about that._

_It would be weird if Jasmine wouldn't dress up for pretty much everything and we were going somewhere to walk by Garrett's and Skyler's house._

_Fully on purpose of course._

_Well, it was really creepy how much Lindy believed us and how much she loved the idea of Jasmine and me, being together._

_If it wouldn't be for fake dating, I would've probably didn't think so good things about it to be honest, but it was Lindy after all._

_''Logan you don't have to act like this.'' Jasmine whispered to me._

_I shook my head and pointed to the window where Lindy was staring at us._

_''Yes, I do.'' I replied._

_Jasmine laughed a bit at Lindy's expression at the window and I chuckled, too._

_''Let's go, before Lindy decides to follow us.'' I told Jasmine._

_Then I took her hand and with that we walked off._

_If Lindy would ever stop with that?_

_Well, probably only when Garrett and Skyler finally come back to their senses and go out with us..._

_Skyler... How I wished that it was Skyler's hand that was in mine, right now._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

I should be hurt about the fact that Logan was only thinking about Skyler but I wasn't.

Okay, actually. Why shouldn't I?

I never liked him like that and we both just wanted to help each other.

''You guys are so mean.'' Lindy stated for like the million time and crossed her arms.

Logan and I rolled our eyes and didn't say anything to that.

''Well, you at least don't have to face the fact that the person you are in love with made an act in front of you.'' Garrett stated.

I saw Skyler slightly nodding and Logan's eyes going wide.

Didn't he already realize that Skyler felt the same?

Lindy also looked a bit stunned as well as Mr. Thompson and Delia just shrugged.

''Well, but how does the story go on?'' Mr. Thompson now asked.

''Well, Jasmine's and my date was eating a pizza and making fun of Lindy being clueless.'' Logan replied and Lindy glared at us.

Well, but what did the other guys do?

''Yeah I know that.'' Delia stated.

I looked shocked at her.

She added, ''If you guys want to, I tell the story on from now.''

Everybody nodded and Delia continued, ''Well, Lindy, Garrett, Skyler and I went to Rumble Juice that afternoon and...''

* * *

**_Flashback _**

**_Delia's POV: _****_(AN: Links to outfits of Lindy and Skyler on our profile, too! :D)_**

_I met up at Rumble Juice at 3 p.m. With Lindy, Garrett and Skyler._

_Jasmine and Logan were still on their date and you could clearly see that the only one happy about that was Lindy._

_She was all excited about both of them the whole time and I wasn't lovesick but this was annoying me, too._

_She was even acting weirder than me and that had to mean something._

_''I can't believe that those guys came together.'' Garrett stated after a while and crossed his arms._

_I rolled my eyes at him._

_Lindy did, too but certainly out of a completely other reason._

_''Why can't you just be happy for them? Those guys are really cute!'' She exclaimed and sighed happily._

_I rolled my eyes at her._

_If they meant it or not, I had the feeling that Jasmine and Logan also were annoyed by her for sure._

_''Yeah so cute that it makes me puke.'' Skyler added._

_Lindy glared at her but I couldn't help but laugh at the comment._

_It kinda even rimed and you should see Skyler's face._

_Lindy crossed her arms, but Garrett nodded at what Skyler said._

_''Those guys are impossible.'' He now stated and this time Skyler nodded._

_Wow, those guys agreed to a lot suddenly._

_Well, maybe because they were both freaking jealous and just didn't want to admit it._

_Lindy was to blind of Logan's and Jasmine's 'cuteness' to see it._

_''You guys should just loosen up a bit.'' I now stated. ''Crying doesn't help anyone.''_

_Not crying, but definitely spying on them._

_I had some ideas to find out what was really happening._

_I didn't believe those two one single word._

_Skyler and Garrett looked at me in disbelief._

_''I'm not crying!'' Garrett exclaimed._

_I just rolled my eyes at that and didn't reply anything._

_Then I suddenly saw Jasmine and Logan walking by at Rumble Juice._

_My eyes went wide. That was my chance._

_I stood up and quickly told the guys, ''I have to go! Remembered to help my grandma! See you guys tomorrow!''_

_With that I already rushed away to follow Jasmine and Logan._

_I hide behind a big plant between the Rumble juice and the pizza restaurant._

_Logan opened the door for Jasmine and they walked in there._

_I let out a sigh and wanted to go out but Lindy, Skyler and Garrett walked pass the plant._

_"Okay, can I just say that Delia is doing weird?" Skyler told them._

_I pushed some off the leaves away to hear the conversation better._

_"Why would you think that?" Lindy asked her, sipping her strawberry juice._

_"Well I called her yesterday, and she said that she had no plans for the day…"_

_"It could be that her grandma called her?" Garrett interrupted her by guessing._

_She looked at him and said "Yeah maybe but it was so quickly. I mean talking about Jasmine and Logan then poof! Grandma needs her help"_

_Lindy nodded but said "Well Sky, you are still new, and knowing us better, but Delia is apart. She is really weird and we know that"_

_Thank you Lindy… and I love you too. __I told to myself._

_"I think you sniffed a lot off Jogan nonsenses" Skyler snapped at her._

_I giggled quietly when I heard that and saw Lindy's face expression._

_Skyler walked away and Garrett was following her._

_Lindy on the on the other hand turned back, to the Rumble juice to walk to her home._

_I focused back on the pizza restaurant and walked inside._

_Really quickly because, Jasmine and Logan were sitting next to the window_

_I'm just lucky that I was changed in different clothes…_

_Wearing a black shirt, a Floral Off-Shoulder Drawstring Top, with white skinny jeans, some sandals, and a bag_

_I fixed my hair on a different state and pushed my glasses up. **(Link on our profile)**_

_I walked to a waiter and he gave me a great place behind Logan._

_Now I just have to overhear their conversation…_

_Jasmine sighed and looked down at her hands, while Logan also didn't seem that happy._

_What was wrong with those guys?_

_Shouldn't they be all happy, since they're on a date and everything?_

_They didn't seem that happy at all. Why were they on a date then?_

_What was going and why didn't they tell?_

_Okay, maybe I should just hear the conversation._

_''Do you think that this is really a good idea?'' __Jasmine now asked Logan._

_Logan now looked up in disbelief at her._

_What are those guys talking about? What wasn't a good idea?_

_It had to have something to do with their face expressions, but I couldn't tell more._

_It was hard to really see what they were talking about._

_Get clearer, guys!_

_''What do you mean with that? It is awesome!'' Logan now exclaimed._

_He turned than to Jasmine so I couldn't see his expression anymore._

_Well, but he did sound really convinced about something that is in his opinion 'awesome'._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes and then replied, ''I really wouldn't be so sure about this. I mean did you see Lindy?''_

_Logan chuckled at that._

_''Yeah it was funny, wasn't it?'' He asked._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes again and then looked back down on her hands._

_Okay, I wasn't a relationship expert but that didn't sound like a happy couple in my opinion._

_''Yeah, now it is funny, but what if she finds out the truth? What if Garrett finds out or Skyler? The guys are already not good talking to us!'' Jasmine stated, frustrated._

_Logan shook his head and then replied, ''Isn't it that what we wanted? Lindy will understand when we tell her at the end and Delia doesn't seem that convinced anyway.''_

_What were they talking about?_

_Well, I wasn't convinced about their relationship but- They didn't mean that did them?_

_Oh my god. I have to hear the conversation on._

_This was going good and I was about to find the truth out._

_Well, but what was the truth now?_

_Logan seemed to look pleading at Jasmine, because she sighed._

_Well, but then Jasmine shook her head and then replied, ''What are we supposed to tell them when Skyler and Garrett are really jealous? Hey guys, the truth is that we were fake dating the whole time. We only did it to finally get you Garrett and you Skyler and had success. Want to go out with us?''_

_Oh my god. I was right._

_They didn't mean it serious. They were fake-dating._

_OH MY GOD!_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter! **

**Don't forget to review and tell us your opinion! :)**

**GraceLisse**


	11. I know

**Hey our lovely readers, we are back with the new chapter :D**

**We were happy about the reviews we're getting :)**

**Thank you guys so much :)**

**We hope that you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**This is more like a filling chapter, but we hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 10_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_Logan shook his head and then replied, ''Isn't it that what we wanted? Lindy will understand when we tell her at the end and Delia doesn't seem that convinced anyway.''_

_What were they talking about?_

_Well, I wasn't convinced about their relationship but- They didn't mean that did them?_

_Oh my god. I have to hear the conversation on._

_This was going good and I was about to find the truth out._

_Well, but what was the truth now?_

_Logan seemed to look pleading at Jasmine, because she sighed._

_Well, but then Jasmine shook her head and then replied, ''What are we supposed to tell them when Skyler and Garrett are really jealous? Hey guys, the truth is that we were fake dating the whole time. We only did it to finally get you Garrett and you Skyler and had success. Want to go out with us?''_

_Oh my god. I was right._

_They didn't mean it serious. They were fake-dating._

_OH MY GOD!_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Yeah, really smart idea from Logan and Jasmine.'' I stated and crossed my arms.

Jasmine and Logan both glared at me.

''It would've worked, if-''

''If what? You guys would just tell the truth from the beginning and not started fake dating?'' Skyler cut Logan off.

Logan looked at her in disbelief and then just didn't say anything anymore and crossed his arms as well.

''You guys really didn't have the best idea.'' Mr. Thompson now added.

''Thank you!'' Everyone except Jasmine and Logan cried.

Jasmine and Logan both groaned.

I couldn't believe that my best friend and my twin did that to me.

How could they? I thought that they would be smarter than this.

Well, at least Jasmine.

Mr. Thompson was right. That idea really could only come from Logan.

''Well, if Delia wouldn't have found out, all of this wouldn't have happened. ''Jasmine now told us.

I rolled my eyes.

''Yeah, sure, that is my entire fault, Jaz.'' Delia now snapped back.

They both glared at each other and I could understand Delia well.

''Why don't you just tell on what happened?'' Mr. Thompson quickly asked, before it could escalate.

Logan groaned and then stated, ''I tell on. Well, as Jasmine asked me that...''

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_''What are we supposed to tell them when Skyler and Garrett are really jealous? Hey guys, the truth is that we were fake dating the whole time. We only did it to finally get you Garrett and you Skyler and had success. Want to go out with us?'' Jasmine now asked me._

_Why was she suddenly that against it?_

_As she saw Garrett and my sister -shudder- kissing, she was so okay with the idea._

_Besides, the idea was awesome and Jasmine should actually know that._

_''You know that the idea is great.'' I stated and crossed my arms._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes and shook her head._

_''No, I'm not quite so sure about this. I don't know if I can keep that up.'' She told me._

_I looked at her in disbelief._

_She couldn't just leave me hanging now!_

_''Jaz, we both agreed to this.'' I said to her._

_We couldn't be together for two days and then say that it's already over._

_The others would expect something and then the whole plan would've been for nothing._

_We had to keep this up to have some success and Jasmine knew that as well as me._

_''Yes, I agreed to it, because-''_

_''Because you saw Garrett kissing my sisters cheek, I know. Do you think that didn't bother me?'' I asked her now._

_Jasmine looked a bit shocked at me._

_Did she really think that I hadn't thought at all about this?_

_''I also don't like to see my sister being with another boy like this. Well, and you were jealous. I don't only want Skyler with this, but also more clearness, because of your crush and Lindy.'' I added._

_Jasmine looked guilty at me and I sighed._

_''It's not like Lindy should never get a boyfriend, but that with Garrett just seems wrong. Besides, I had the feeling that he was head over heels for you.'' I said to her._

_Jasmine blushed at that and I smiled._

_As true as it was, I was happy that it worked._

_Jasmine seemed to feel guilty now._

_''I didn't know that you thought that way, Logan. That is really sweet from you and I also hated to see them together like this.'' She stated._

_I nodded, understandingly._

_Well, we both hated it out of different reasons, but that wasn't the point._

_''It broke my heart to see them like that. I really love Garrett.'' Jasmine added._

_I sighed and looked down._

_''And I hate it to fight with Skyler. I do have real feelings for her and kinda screw it up the whole time.'' I replied._

_Jasmine nodded and looked at me with a slight smile._

_''I don't think that she really hates you.'' Jasmine now stated._

_I shook my head and rolled my eyes._

_''She is totally mad at me.'' I replied._

_Jasmine chuckled and then said to me, ''Maybe she is mad, but she doesn't hate you. I had a lot of talks with her the past days and I know that she actually has nothing against you. Even though you; could be more careful in her opinion.''_

_I couldn't help but chuckle at that._

_Then I looked questioning at her._

_Did that mean that we were back in the game?_

_''So we're going to keep it up? I mean we both have goals with this.'' I asked her._

_She just had to say yes. We both needed each other's help._

_Jasmine sighed but then nodded._

_''Fine, We're going to keep this up, but this better works. I don't want to end up friendless and broken hearted.'' She replied._

_I grinned in victory and nodded._

_This was going to be awesome!_

**_End flashback_**

* * *

**Garrett POV:**

"Yeah and it all ended in a mess" Jasmine snapped.

Logan looked hut and said to her "Excuse me, but it worked"

Jasmine glared at him and said "Yeah I know, but if you could use your brain normal one time then this wouldn't happened!"

Lindy looked at her and said "Well if you just were strong enough than you had told me why I kissed Garrett's cheek!"

Jasmine was quiet.

Probably she was thinking what to say.

"Well, you don't know how I really felt about Garrett, and plus" Jasmine started, "You are the cause of it that I agreed to do this!"

Jasmine ended while pointing at her.

Lindy looked shocked at her and then Mr. Thompson said "Well it is kind of true, Lindy."

Lindy sighed and Delia asked "what was your point anyway?"

"Well I needed some help with something and Garrett helped me" Lindy lied to them.

I know there was much more happening, but I didn't said one thing.

"I can see you are lying" Skyler told her.

"What I'm not!" Lindy complained, turning a little bit red.

"It was a trick right, Garrett?" Jasmine asked me.

"What kind of trick?" I asked her.

"To prove that you didn't felt a thing for me and she just liked your face off!" Jasmine snapped and I was really quiet.

"Okay before we're going to kill each-other, we better going to continue the story." Mr. Thompson said.

"I will begin" I offered, Mr. Thompson nodded and I started "Well the next day…"

* * *

**Flashback (AN: Link to outfits on profile)**

**Garrett P.O.V.:**

_Skyler and I were already at school sitting down the steps._

_"Did you know that Logan liked her?" She asked me in discuss._

_I shook my head and said "No, I don't get it… he's trying two days ago to make me admit that I like Jaz, and then the next day they tell us that they are together."_

_"Maybe it was a trick, so Logan got his chance to make a move on Jasmine?" She asked me._

_I looked at her and I said "I don't think so… I mean I know Logan my whole life"_

_"So he can be pretending that he's like you know him and then poof, a different side of Logan" Skyler told me, it can't be true…_

_"No he wouldn't do that, I mean it was obvious that he was drooling over you when we met you" I told her._

_It just can't be that my best friend was lying to me._

_"Yeah, but maybe he didn't discovered his feelings for Jasmine yet."_

_I groaned when she said that._

_"I know Jasmine, and the meeting from Jasmine and Logan wasn't really great going in the beginning" I told her._

_"Ha" she said and started thinking. "That is sometimes the cause for secretly dating."_

_I looked at her and I tell you all I'm really confused what she was trying to say…_

_She got my look and said "Well it's just what they said, 'the more you hate is the more you love'_

_"Says who?" I asked her._

_She chuckled and said "My grandma, told me that."_

_Then I saw the light._

_"So what you are trying to say is that, when you meet each-other really different than normal, you will fall in love?" I asked her and she nodded._

_It's still weird how she could think about that, she has al-_

_"You like Logan do you?" I asked her._

_Just before she could answer Lindy popped up and greeted us very happy, "Hey guys!"_

_"What's up Shelly sunshine?" Skyler greeted Lindy._

_Logan was standing next to her and greeted us, "Where is Jaz?"_

_I told him "Morning to you to, friend" Logan told me._

_I rolled my eyes and he said "At her locker"_

_I looked at the direction from her locker and she looked absolutely gorgeous._

_She walked up to us and kissed Logan's cheek._

_Okay puke alarm, I shuddered._

_"Hey" she greeted us._

_"Hey Jaz" Sky and I greeted her._

_This is going good, no cutie, cutie talk._

_Lindy awed when Jasmine hugged Logan._

_I looked over at Sky and she was about to get sick too._

_"Okay can you guys stop begging all romantic?" Skyler asked them both._

_"Oh Skyler, you are just jealous that you can't hug a guy you like" Lindy said._

_Okay wow is it just me or is Lindy different than normal? I asked myself._

_"Said the girl who doesn't have a boyfriend either" I told her._

_Lindy fake smiled at me and Skyler mouthed 'Thanks'._

_I nodded and Delia came running to us._

_''Hey guys!'' She greeted us with a wide grin on her face._

_What was up with her?_

_Well, at least one of us seemed in a good mood today except Lindy._

_Even though Lindy was in a good mood, since she knew that Logan and Jasmine were together._

_''Hey Delia'' Jasmine greeted her, while Logan put an arm around Jasmine and she smiled at him._

_Delia rolled her eyes and I looked confused at her._

_''What's up?'' Lindy asked Delia._

_Skyler looked as confused as me, but then shrugged it off._

_Delia shrugged and then replied, ''Nothing much. I'm just in a good mood today.''_

_Yeah, we could see that._

_Well, Delia wasn't really grumpy ever. She often was weird, but really grumpy?_

_Logan looked at the clock and then told us, ''I have to go to my … locker before the first lesson. I see you guys at lunch.''_

_He just wanted to -puke- kiss Jasmine's cheek again, but she chuckled and shook her head._

_''I'm coming with you, of course.'' She said to him._

_Logan nodded and they walked off, hand in hand._

_I still had the feeling to puke and Skyler looked like it, too._

_Lindy looked smiling after the two 'love- birds' and Delia raised an eyebrow._

_Then she turned back around to us and explained, ''I have to go to my locker, too. I see you guys later!''_

_With that she also walked off as well._

_Okay, that was really weird. What was wrong with Delia?_

_I looked at Skyler who was as confused as me and Lindy didn't seem to care at all._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Why do I have the feeling that Delia went to follow Jasmine and Logan?'' Mr. Thompson asked.

We all rolled our eyes at that. Why else should she just walk off?

''Well, she shouldn't have followed us and she shouldn't have found out.'' Logan stated and glared at Delia.

I had to agree on this with him.

It might have really worked, if Delia wouldn't have found out.

Well, and we wouldn't be in this situation right now...

''I can't do anything for the fact that you guys are horrible actors in my opinion.'' Delia replied and shrugged.

Logan and I both rolled our eyes and I said "Thanks Delia, but I think that it would have worked if you were like Lindy"

I paused and then thought about what I said.

"Oh, god what's happening to me!? I'm starting to act like Logan" I exclaimed and earned a glare from him.

"Okay who is next?" Mr. Thompson asked.

Delia put her evil smile on and said "I'll begin!"

We all nodded and Delia began telling. "Like you all thought I went after Jasmine and Logan…"

* * *

**Flashback**

**Delia POV**

_I hide behind the lockers and overheard their conversation._

_ "This is going good, Jasmine did you saw how they looked?" Logan told her._

_I could only see Logan's face expression. _

_I faced only Jasmine's back._

_ "Yeah, but I feel sorry for Garrett." She said._

_Logan put both his hands on her shoulders and said "I know you feel sorry for him, but he shouldn't have kissed my sister's cheek." _

_"I know, Logan." Jasmine said._

_ Okay so Jasmine was hurt by Garrett? I started to ask myself. _

_"This fake dating will going to turn out really well Jasmine trust me." Logan told her._

_ Okay let's interrupt their moment. _

_I walked behind Logan and slammed his locker shut while saying "Busted!" _

_They both shocked a little and Jasmine said "Yeah I know no, hugging or romantic in school." _

_When Jasmine released her, from his hug._

_ I shook my head and said "I know you're stupid secret" _

_"About what" They both asked me._

_ I smiled evilly and said "about what you two are hiding?" _

_"Delia please tells it." Logan told me._

_ I rolled my eyes at him and said "I know that you guys are fake dating" _

_Then they both were quiet._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Cliffy :D Yes, we know that we're mean :D**

**What will Jasmine and Logan do know and how will this all end?**

**We hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**GraceLisse**


End file.
